Hired To Love
by Tigresa89
Summary: Sesshomaru hires Sango to be his wife and mother of adopted daughter. However, Sango might not be able to handle the spotlight because of her job as an assasin. With the fame of her new life and the rising conflict of her old everything will collied.
1. Father's Inheritance

Sesshomaru sat in his office as he began to get ready for another business meeting. He stepped into his Calvin Klein shoes and redid his tie. He then walked back to his desk and paged his secretary. "Mei, if someone calls tell them that I am in a meeting and that I will get with them as soon as possible," said Sesshomaru.

"I will do that sir," said Mei as she is filing her finger nails. "Oh Mr. Sesshomaru, what if your daughter calls?"

"Then you may come get me," Sesshomaru responded. Sesshomaru walked into the conference room and sat at the right of his father Inutaisho, the founder and President of Technology for the Future, and waited for the meeting to commence. Soon, one by one the managers began to fill in. Each of the managers sat at their usual seat and began to talk. Soon Inuyasha came and sat the left of the head seat. "What too you Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru. "You know Inuyasha, you're to be here five minutes early not five minutes late," Sesshomaru said letting his half-demon brother know his role.

"Shut up and mind your own business Sesshomaru," responded Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I suggest you watch what you say because soon I will be the President and your boss," Sesshomaru said to get up under his brother's skin.

Inuyasha chuckles, "Well, you might want to speak to Father about that." Sesshomaru smirk faded quickly.

"What the hell does that suppose to mean?" asked Sesshomaru.

"How about you ask Father about it? Inuyasha stated as their Father walked into the conference room. Everyone sat at attention when the president of Technology for the Future, Inutaisho, sat down in the head seat.

"Let us begin," Inutaisho said to start off the meeting.

**45 Minutes Later**

Sesshomaru leaned back in his black Italian leather office seat and crossed his legs on top of his ebony wood desk. 'What the hell did Inuyasha mean by that?' he pondered as he stared at the ceiling. Suddenly his office phone begins to ring. Sesshomaru looks at the caller ID and sighed, "Yes Mei, what is it?"

"Sir, the president wishes to speak with you," said Mei.

"Did he tell you why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No sir, he did not," she responded.

"Alright, I will be there in five minutes," he replied in an almost stressed tone.

Sesshomaru stood and walked to his office mirror and checks his appearance. He stood in front of the President's door and checked with his demon sense of hearing and smell to see if there was anyone in the room. Sesshomaru knocked on the door three times and waited a reply. "Come in," Inutaisho commanded. Inutaisho's oldest son walked to see an Inu-demon hunched over the office desk.

"You wished to speak with me, sir?" said Sesshomaru.

"Yes, of course. Have a seat and I will be right with you, Sesshomaru" he said without looking up. Inutaisho continued his writing as Sesshomaru sat down in the plump leather chair front of the desk. Three minutes passed as Sesshomaru waited impatiently for his Father to speak. Sesshomaru began to tap the chair's arm with the tips of his claws. "That's very distracting Mr. Itchoda," Inutaisho stated. Sesshomaru stopped and crossed his arms. Sesshomaru's Father finally speaks, "Mr. Sesshomaru, I have called you in here to discuss certain matters at hand."

"Do these matters concern with business or family?" asked Sesshomaru.

"These matters concern with both of them," Inutaisho said with a concern on his face. "You see Sesshomaru; this business is somewhat of a family business. When I created this company, some time ago, I wanted to be preserved so that my eldest would one day run the business."

"I'm ready to run it now," Sesshomaru insisted.

"You think you're ready but you're not," Inutaisho replied.

"What do you mean?" he irrated.

"I mean that you are lacking in some areas," Inutaisho said educating his son.

"Like what!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"You lack compassion, patience, selflessness, passion, and love," Inutaisho listed out for his son.

"How does any of that link with this company and me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't have to explain it to you, Sesshomaru," Inutaisho stated calmly.

"What do I need to do?" Sesshomaru asked as he had a strange feeling of what his Father might say.

"I suggest you find a wife," he said.

"You're kidding me, right?" Sesshomaru said in shock.

"No, having a wife will teach these things," Inutaisho informed to his son.

"You're making me marry someone?" Sesshomaru asked out of curiosity.

"No, I'm giving you a choice," he stated.

"Then my answer is no," Sesshomaru said quickly as he not gonna waste anymore time on this topic.

"You haven't even heard the other choices," Inutaisho said knowing his son would not like them.

"It is still no," Sesshomaru said again to his Father. Walking out his Father says this:

"You marry and inherit the company or you don't marry and Inuyasha will get the company," Inutaisho stated giving his son an ultimatum.

"Are you fucking serious?" asked Sesshomaru as his face is bloody red.

"Yes, I'm serious," he said sitting comfortably at his desk.

"Fine then," said Sesshomaru realizing he has no choice.

"Sesshomaru, you have at least six months," Inutaisho informed. "Have a good day, sir?" Sesshomaru leaves the office as temper had been flared at what had just occurred. He goes back to his own office to try and calm down knowing that his six year old daughter, Rin, will ask him if something is bothering him. Sesshomaru looked at the clock on his desk and saw that it was seven o' clock. He leaves his office and goes to his car to be with his little girl.

Sesshomaru got to his house unlocked the door and a voice said, Welcome home, Mr. Sesshomaru." That was Kuniko, Sesshomaru's maid and caretaker. Sesshomaru just nodded as his was just glad to leave what had happened at work alone for at least the rest of the night. "I cooked some chicken lo mien," said Kuniko with a smile on her face. "Would you like me to heat it up for you?"

"Yes, that would be fine, thank you," Sesshomaru said graciously.

"Sesshomaru, you're home!" Rin squealed. She ran up to her father and jumped up in his arms.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I just now got out of the bath tub," Rin giggled. "I was waiting for you to get home."

"Rin, what did I tell you about waiting for me?" Sesshomaru asked to see how she would respond.

"Sesshomaru-sama said to go to sleep after Rin is out of tub," she said.

Sesshomaru smirks at her innocent reply. "Let's get you to bed."

"Okey Dokey," Rin said. Sesshomaru takes his little girl to her room and tucks her in bed.

"Rin, you know how much I've been at work lately and I just want to know if you would like someone else here with you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"But I like Kuniko-chan," Rin whined.

"I was talking about you having a mother around," said Sesshomaru clearing up what he said previously. "Rin would you like to have a mommy?" Rin nodded with a bright smile on her face.

"Sesshomaru, when I get a mommy does that mean I can call you daddy?" asked Rin as she has wanted to call him that for as long as she could remember.

"We'll talk about it Rin," Sesshomaru said to avoid the question.

"Okay… good night Sesshomaru-soma," Rin said as she closed her eyes.

"Good Night Rin."


	2. Homecoming

Sesshomaru's life was turned upside in just one day. To find out that you must find a woman and get married to inherit your Father's company just does not make sense to the full-blooded demon. Rin is in desperate need for a mother. How does he find a woman in time to take over as president of Technology for the Future and still find a good motherly woman for Rin? Little does he know; a mysterious woman will change his life forever.

Sango got off the plane with a look of remembrance. It had been too long since she's been back home. She went to the terminal got her luggage and went outside to catch a cab. Sango saw that a cab was about to pass her so she signaled her hand so the man would stop. When she got in the car the cab driver asked, "Where to ma'am?"

"Take me to Sanosuke's Battle Dome and Training Arena," said Sango. The cab driver looked at Sango as if she confessed to a crime.

"Ma'am, are you sure you want to go there?" the cab driver asked again to be 100 positive.

"Yes I'm sure… why do you ask?" Sango wondered.

"I just want to know why a beautiful young woman like you would want to go to a fighting gym," said the cab driver as he was almost mesmerized by her beauty.

"I have some business to take care of," Sango smirked.

"Mr. Itchoda, your brother wishes to speak with you," Mei said through the speaker phone. Do you want me to send him in?"

"Send him in," Sesshomaru said.

"Hey Sessho, what's going on?" Inuyasha said trying to be nice.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked as he saw through Inuyasha's motives.

"Can't I come in and speak with my bro," Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"Get to the point, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru murmured angrily.

"Alright just don't kill me," said Inuyasha as he finally stopped putting on a front.

"The old man told me to spend time with you and maybe help you in finding a bride," the half-demon expressed.

"What I need to do is just to kick your ass," said the full-demon as he gets up out of his chair.

"Let's go to Sanosuke's Battle Dome and Training Arena so you can try to kick my ass," Inuyasha said mockingly.

"I'm not going to a battle dome with a bunch of humans," Sesshomaru said denouncing the idea.

"Mostly demons and a few humans go there," Inuyasha informed.

"Sure, why not? I could go for kick ass right about now," Sesshomaru said as his eyes quenched low enough to see the fire in his eyes.

"Yeah, let's go before Kagome calls me," Inuyasha replied.

Sango stood back looking at the new sign and sighed. 'A lot has changed since I left for the military,' she thought. Sango took a deep breathe and opened the door. She was greeted with the smell of sweat, blood, and musk. 'Some things never change,' she thought.

"Excuse me miss, may I help you?" Kenshin asked.

"Uncle Kenshin!" Sango exclaimed.

"Sango is that you?" he asked in shock.

"Hey, Uncle Kenshin, long time no see," said Sango as she has not seen him since she left for the military.

"Sango, when did you get back from the military?" Kenshin asked.

"This morning," she replied. "Hey, is my dad back there?"

"Yeah, go ahead and see," said Kenshin.

Sango walks to the office and knocks on the door. "Come in," says Sanosuke. Knock, knock, knock. "I said come in." Finally, he looks up.

"Is that the way you should talk to your only child?" Sango whined.

"You're supposed to be in Korea right now. What are you doing in Japan?" her father asked.

"Nice to see you too dad," Sango said as she hugs Sanosuke.

"How long are you staying?" he asked.

"Don't know," Sango replied.

"Do you remember how to fight?" Sanosuke asked with discipline in his voice.

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed.

"Well get ready because it is time for you to get back in the ring," her father demanded.

"Welcome to kick ass fun, Sessho," said Inuyasha as he and his brother walk in the gym to see humans and demons training, lifting weights, sparring inside the ring, etc.

"It better be," Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha walks up a red headed human and said, "Yo Kenshin, what's up? I would like for you to meet my half-brother, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha turns to his brother and says, "Sessho this is Kenshin Himura, co-owner of this gym."

"Welcome to Sanosuke's Battle Dome and Training Arena," said Kenshin. Sesshomaru nodded in response to Kenshin's kind gesture. Inuyasha looks over to a crowd of men signing their names and sees a young woman stepping out of the crowd.

"What's going on, Kenshin?" asked Inuyasha.

"They're signing for a bidding tournament," said Kenshin.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"Oh, that's Sango Sagara, Sanosuke's daughter," Kenshin said.

"Is she going to fight all these men?" asked Inuyasha in unbelief.

"Yeah," Kenshin replied.

"What will the winner receive at the end?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Probably some money," said Kenshin. "Are you going to sign up?"

"Maybe not," said Sesshomaru with uncertainty.

"Wait, Sanosuke is about to announce the prize for the winner," Kenshin said as he looks around to see that his brother was heading toward the ring. Sanosuke put his legs in between the ropes to get inside and move towards the middle of the ring.

"Alright calm down people," Sanosuke said as his voice sounds like a three or four microphones put together. The men hushed so he can further explain the tournament. "Sango come up here." Men started to whistle as she headed towards the center of the ring with her father. "Now here are the rules for the tournament. One, anyone can use nothing but body attacks. If it is connected to your body you can use it. Second, if anyone wants to make the wages higher be my guest. Third, anybody can lose their winnings from the previous battles they have won. Last but not least, treat each fighter with respect. Now that we're over that, here's the Grand Prize." Sanosuke turned his head and looked at his daughter, Sango. "The Grand Prize this evening is a date with my daughter, Sango!"

"Dad, if they get me what will I get?" Sango whined.

"However, if anyone loses to Sango they will lose all of your winnings from the previous fights," her father explained.

"You are saying that if we beat your daughter we'll get to date her," a fighter asked.

"Yes, that is correct," Sanosuke replied.

"Father, stop encouraging them, Sango said blushingly while looking at Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, I think I have found the perfect wife," says Sesshomaru.

"Who is she?" Inuyasha asked.

"Her you dumb ass," said Sesshomaru.

"She's a human!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I thought you preferred demon?"

"I do, Inuyasha," he replied.

"Then why would you want her?" Inuyasha asked.

"She is the key to my inheritance," Sesshomaru said greedily.

"What the hell do you mean?" asked Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru places an evil grin on him face and says, "You will see."

"Sanosuke-san, why did you put Sango-san as the Grand Prize," asked Kenshin.

"Kenshin-san, I'm getting old and I want Sango to be married off to a decent and strong being," Sanosuke explained.

"Sanosuke, you can not make Sango marry," Kenshin demanded.

"I am not making her marry, I'm just rushing the process," said Sanosuke.

"I give up," said Kenshin throwing his hands up in defeat.

The time was up. Each fighter was ready to try and gain the Grand Prize. After Kenshin walked back over with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Sanosuke yells out, "Let the Tournament Begin!"


	3. Never Give Up

It seems as though Sesshomaru may have found the golden ticket to the ownership of his Father's company. Going to Sanosuke's arena with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru met his daughter, Sango. Sango has come back home on break from the military life. To earn Sanosuke's daughter, Sesshomaru must beat Sango in an ultimate fighting competition. Does Sesshomaru have what it takes to beat Sango in her own game? Let's find out!

"How come he won't answer his phone?" Kagome says to herself. She runs her fingers through her hair and a smile crept onto her face as an idea began to form.

"Since Inuyasha won't answer his phone, I'll go to his job." Kagome gets in her car and drives towards Technology for the Future.

"One … two … three, and the winner is Sesshomaru," said Kenshin as he is the referee for one-half of the tournament. Sesshomaru stepped out of the ring and grabbed the towel Inuyasha handed to him.

"Having fun, Sessho?" Inuyasha asked as he slapped Sesshomaru on the back.

"Whatever," said Sesshomaru as he wiped his face.

"How are you going to get Sango to be your wife?" asked Inuyasha.

"By winning the tournament," Sesshomaru replied.

"You mean err," said Inuyasha as he held his sentence. Sesshomaru nodded in response to his brother.

"Sanosuke-san won't be happy," said Inuyasha.

Meanwhile, Sango is about to get in the ring with a white, ferocious tiger demon wearing a pair of black karate pants. Sango dodged the on-coming fist with little effort while she delivered a right-hand to the chest of only moments before a well placed hook kick reached his right cheek threw him out of the ring and near the iron weights. Sanosuke, the referee for the other half of the tournament, grabs Sango's hand and announced, "And the winner is, Sango." The crowd went wild given her cheers and whistles for about two minutes. Sanosuke shook his head and thought, 'It was a mistake letting her go to the military.'

"What do you mean he's not in his office?" Sango asked Sayuri.

"I'm sorry Ms. Higurashi, but Inuyasha has been out most of the day with his brother," Sayuri said while filing paperwork.

"Inuyasha is with his brother?" Kagome said in shock as it was the last thing she thought she would here. "Do you know where they went?"

"They went to that Sanosuke's Battle dome place," said Sayuri.

"Thank You, Sayuri," said Kagome as she walked towards the elevator. 'I can't wait to get my hands on that Inuyasha,' Kagome thought as she waited for the elevator to get to the bottom floor. When Kagome gets in her car, she says, "Heaven and Hell will move after I'm through with Inuyasha."

"Kenshin-san, who's the Inu-demon with Inuyasha?" asked Sanosuke.

"That's Sesshomaru Itchoda, Inuyasha half-brother," Kenshin said.

"How has he been in his fights?" Sanosuke questioned.

"Let's just say he barely even broke a sweat," said Kenshin.

"That's very impressive for a newcomer," said Sanosuke complimenting Sesshomaru skills.

"I agree but the way he's been fighting it seems that he's fighting for something else," Kenshin said to his step-brother.

"Maybe he just wants Sango," Sanosuke replied.

"It seems that way but I would suggest you tell Sango to watch out," warned Kenshin. Sanosuke nodded in agreement that Sango would have to watch her back for anything suspicious from any of the men who wins the tournament.

Sesshomaru sensed a spiritual aura heading towards his way and inwardly smiled. "Inuyasha, I suggest you check your cell phone," Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face.

"Why, was it ringing?" Inuyasha asked back.

"No, but it will be," his brother said as he knew that hell was on its way here. Inuyasha picked up his cell phone and looked at it with horror. Kagome, his fiancé, had called him twenty-four times in the last three hours and left ten voice messages.

"Oh Shit!" Inuyasha exclaimed knowing that he is gonna get it from Kagome when he sees her. All of a sudden, the main door slams open with no one other than Kagome herself. She stormed into the gym with one purpose in mind: to hurt Inuyasha as much as possible.

"Inuyasha, you have a lot of explaining you!" Kagome screamed as her ki raged to unexpected levels.

"H-H-Hey baby," Inuyasha stuttered.

"Don't you baby me!" she frustrated. "I've been calling for the pass three hours and I've even went to your office."

"Kagome, calm down," said Inuyasha. "You're getting worked up over nothing."

"Baka!" she yelled. "I bet you don't even know what day it is."

"Of course I do. It's February 10…," Inuyasha said as his words faded as he finally realized what the day it really was. "Oh."

"Inuyasha, I didn't want to do this to but you left me no choice," she said as she pulled out a rosaray.

"What the hell is that!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome began to chant and the beads circled Inuyasha's neck. "Get this shit off of me you wench!" Inuyasha screamed towards Sango.

"Sit boy!" said Kagome. The beads around Inuyasha's neck began to glow and emit a purple light. All of sudden, Inuyasha is slammed to the grown by what seemed to be by the enchantment spell that Kagome had placed on him.

"Argh," Inuyasha groaned. Kagome turned around and came face to face with a ghost from the past.

"Kagome, is that you?" Sango asked.

"Sango?" said Kagome as she recognized the face of her old friend. "Oh my goodness, Sango, I've hadn't seen you since high school. What have you been up to these days?"

"I'm now on vacation from the military," said Sango.

"Good, maybe we can go shopping someday and catch up on old times," Kagome suggested.

"That would be nice," Sango replied. Inuyasha angrily tapped Kagome on the shoulder. Kagome turned around to see an angry half-demon. She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Sango, this is Inuyasha, my fiancé, and beside him is his half-brother Sesshomaru," explained Kagome. Sango looked over Kagome's shoulder to see a shirtless, well-toned, and glistening Inu-demon with red and blue demon markings and a tattoo of a white dog demon on his right upper biceps.

"Ten minutes people until the final fight!" Sanosuke screamed out to the audience. "The last fighters are Sesshomaru Itchoda and Sango Sagara."

"You're fighting Sesshomaru-sama!" she asked in shock.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Sango replied.

"Oh nothing, I'm just going to wish you luck," said Kagome.

"Thank you," said Sango. "We need to go hang out sometime while I'm back home.

"I totally agree, but right now I'm busy with something," said Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha.

"I'm not a thing, wench," said Inuyasha still recuperating from Kagome incantation.

"Sit Boy!" Kagome yelled out. Once again, the beads around Inuyasha's neck began to emit a purple light and he is slammed back on the ground.

"Argh!" says Inuyasha as he ends up back on the floor. He looks up at Kagome as she turned her head in shame back towards Sango.

"Be careful, Sesshomaru is very strong," Kagome warned Sango.

"Don't worry, I got this," Sango stated with confidence in her voice.

"Sango, get your ass in this ring right now!" Sanosuke screamed.

"Hold your horses, Dad!" Sango yelled back.

"We have to go now before I create a bigger hole Inuyasha's face," Kagome said jokingly. "See ya."

"See ya later," replied Sango as she went towards her father to enter the ring. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and began to pull him by his ears walking towards his car.

"Let go, wench," said Inuyasha.

"You are going to quit calling me that, Inuyasha," Kagome replied.

"What are you going to do about it besides sitting me?" asked Inuyasha as he knew she could do nothing else. Kagome released Inuyasha's ear, which began to redden, and turned her back to him. 'Great, I hurt her feelings again,' Inuyasha thought.

"Kagome?" he asked as he reached out to her.

"Inuyasha just… just leave me alone," she said in a wavering voice.

"Kagome, please don't cry, I'll do anything you want," Inuyasha said in desperation. He kissed her softly.

"Anything?" she asked in a sensual tone.

"Yes, anything and everything," he said in a husky voice while his hands roamed her body. He kissed her this time slipping his tongue in and out her mouth. "So what do you want me to do?"

Kagome kissed his lips and replied, "Take me shopping!"

"All right let's go," he said in disappointment.

Sango stepped in to the ring between the upper and middle ropes and walked to the center where her father and uncle stood. "I hope she loses this one," Sanosuke whispered.

"I heard that, Dad!" she yelled.

"Well good, you need to lose so you can find a nice, strong, and well-mannered gentleman," Sanosuke suggested.

"Oh yeah, Dad find me a gentleman in a rat hole like this," Sango replied. "Most of these men and demons are businessmen and entrepreneurs." Sango rolls her eyes and crossed arms over her chest. Sesshomaru enters the ring as his body language was full of confidence.

"Here's your last opponent Sango-san," said Sanosuke.

Sango uncrosses her arms and stretches her hand to Sesshomaru and said, "May the best fighter win." Sesshomaru accepted Sango's hand and kissed it.

"Well, there is a true gentlemen," Kenshin stated.

"Let's get this show on the road!" said Sanosuke as he stood in the middle of the ring. "Fighters, walk over to your corners." Sango walked to her corner and watch Sesshomaru flexed and stretched. She analyzed his movements like a predator with a prey.

"Sango… Sango … Sango!" Kenshin screamed three times. Sango awoke from her trance.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked.

"Wake up," Kenshin replied with a frustrated look on his face. Sango stood straight and put hair into a ponytail similar to Sesshomaru's. She took her shirt off to reveal a black wife-beater to match the baggy camouflage pants and began to stretch. Both Sango and Sesshomaru stepped toward the middle of the ring from their respective corners. Sanosuke gives a signal outside the ring for the match to start. The bell rings as the audience roars and applauds for the crowning of a champion. Sango and Sesshomaru stood facing each other ready, waiting for the other to move. They began to circle each other.

"Ladies first," he said.

"I don't need your chivalry," Sango replied.

"Fight, fight, fight," the crowd began to chant. Sango began to back away in order to get ready for the first strike.

"Is the soldier backing away from a fight?" mocked Sesshomaru.

"I never back down from a challenge!" Sango screamed as she stood her ground.

"If I were you, I would give up," Sesshomaru said as he was getting under Sango's skin.

"Shut up!" she yelled as charged towards him as fast as she could. Sesshomaru braced himself for the attack. Sango landed a hard right-hook punch to Sesshomaru's left cheek. They stood there motionless in the same position. Sango's eyes suddenly became blank and blood began to spill from her lips. She fell to her knees, clutching her abdomen. Sesshomaru emotionlessly watched Sango cough up blood on the mat from his hidden punch. He turned away from Sango and began to walk away. Sesshomaru stepped and a small smirk formed on his lips. "Don't you dare walk away from me, you bastard," said Sango as she was able to get back up from Sesshomaru's brutal blow to her stomach. Sesshomaru turned and looked at Sango. "This fight is far from over." Sesshomaru inhaled deeply and sighed. He could sense Sango's rage and energy. Her rage rose to unexpected levels. 'Impressive, her anger is only half of mine!' Sesshomaru thought. "Let's finish this!" she said before charging at Sesshomaru again.

Their blood was chattered over the mat and sweat covered their body. "Sano-san, you must stop this fight!" Kenshin urged to his brother. "They have been fighting for the past hour. Look at your daughter, for God sakes!"

"You're underestimating Sango's abilities," Sanosuke stated. "You forget that she's a soldier and my daughter."

"That's true, but she's a human," Kenshin replied.

"Your point is?" asked Sanosuke.

"She's weak compared to a demon," Kenshin explained. "You have to stop this."

"The fight will be over when someone taps out," Sanosuke said as he walked away from Kenshin.

Sango fell to the ground and her blood and sweat began to mix on the mat under her. She slowly began to rise to her feet. Sesshomaru watched he struggle to her feet. "Just give up," taunted Sesshomaru in a very cold voice. "You'll never win against me."

"I… will never… give up," she said as she coughed up blood. Sesshomaru looked at Sango's mangled and growled frustration. He had physically tore Sango down to nothing and yet she still tried to fight. Sesshomaru grabbed Sango's arms and pulled them behind her back. He then placed his knee into her back as Sesshomaru began to taunt her again.

"I will let you go if you give up," Sesshomaru proposed as he continues to put Sango in more pain.

"N-never," said Sango. He then applied more pressure to her back making her scream even louder.

"I said give up," Sesshomaru ordered Sango.

"I…will … n-never… give… u-up," Sango said as all of a sudden she passes out on the mat. Sesshomaru smirk grew even wider as he heard her last words before winning the match.

The referee grabs Sesshomaru by his arm, raises it in the air, and says, "Your tournament champion is Sesshomaru." The crowd screams with both cheers and boos.

Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the ring with Sango still passed out. He absorbed all of the cheers and boos from the crowd with no emotion flowing through his icy, cold veins. Inside, Sesshomaru felt that he had accomplished the one important thing to make Rin, his daughter, very happy. He looked back down at Sango one more time before stepping out the ring. She motionless on the mat with blood scattered in small spots all around her. The blood around her mouth and lips were still fresh. When he got outside the ring, Sesshomaru went towards his half-brother Inuyasha and says; "Now the plan to takeover my Father's company shall begin."


	4. Searching For The Perfect Dress

Last Time on Hired to Love

**Last Time on Hired to Love**

"**I…will … n-never… give… u-up," Sango said as all of a sudden she passes out on the mat. Sesshomaru smirk grew even wider as he heard her last words before winning the match.**

**The referee grabs Sesshomaru by his arm, raises it in the air, and says, "Your tournament champion is Sesshomaru." The crowd screams with both cheers and boos.**

**Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the ring with Sango still passed out. He absorbed all of the cheers and boos from the crowd with no emotion flowing through his icy, cold veins. He looked back down at Sango one more time before stepping out the ring. She motionless on the mat with blood scattered in small spots all around her. The blood around her mouth and lips were still fresh. When he got outside the ring, Sesshomaru went towards his half-brother Inuyasha and says; "Now the plan to takeover my Father's company shall begin."**

**OoOoOoOo **

"One thousand two hundred fifty, one thousand two fifty one…" Sango mumbled as she continued her crunches upside down on a steel bar. It has been a week since the tournament at her father's gym and she still has not gotten over the fact that she, an elite soldier, had lost to a dog demon. Sango sighed as her body hung from the bar and her hair swept the ground below her. She closed her eyes and began to replay the fight over again in her mind.

"You have been doing this non-stop ever since you came back, Sango." Megumi complained as she set the tray of lemonade down on the patio table. Megumi sat down at the table under the cherry blossom tree and crossed her legs as she watched her daughter continue her work out. "Oh my Kami, Sango you act as if losing to that demon was the thing possible. From what I had heard about the guy he's not bad catch either. Plus he is the son to one of the wealthiest man in Japan. Tell me Sango, what is so bad about that?" Megumi ranted as Sango finished her workout. Sango laughed as she stretched and took a towel off the chair near her mom and wiped the sweat from her body. Sango sat down and sipped on her ice cold lemonade.

"What are you, an advertisement for match making? You are my mom you are supposed to be on my side." Sango joked with her mom.

Megumi glared at Sango and sighed. "I'm not on anyone's side, sweetie, I just want the best for you." Megumi stated as she finished off her lemonade. "So, when is your date with that sexy guy, Shessomaru?" Megumi asked as she began to daydream about the handsome demon.

"Do dad know that you are drooling over a soft face demon like Shessomaru-san." Sango teased her mother as she draped her towel on her shoulder and began to walk away into the house.

Megumi huffed and glared at her daughter as Sango headed to the door. "Just answer my damn question, Sango," Megumi replied as she followed Sango into the house.

Sango stopped and looked at her mother. 'If looks could kill, I would be so dead right now.' Sango thought and softly chuckled as she walked up the stairs to take a shower. "If you must know, my date is tonight around eight o'clock tonight and-, "Sango was cut off by a shriek.

"TONIGHT, why didn't you tell me? Oh my gosh, do you know what you're going to wear or how you are going to have your hair? What time is it?" Megumi yelled her questions at Sango with her eyes wide gawking at her. Sango ignored Megumi went to her bathroom and got into the shower all the while Megumi yelling at her about getting ready for the stupid date.

"Mom, calm down, it is just one o'clock and unlike you it doesn't take me five hours to get ready." Sango stated in frustration after listening to her mom rant about there's not enough time.

"Sango, you need to-"

_Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong_

'I am saved by the freaking bell.' Sango thought as she continued to shower.

**OoOoOoOo **

_Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong. _"Alright I'm on my way, just hold on," Megumi yelled as she ran to answer. There before was a young demoness, who looked to be about twenty years old, and had on a gorgeous black two piece suit on. "Can I help you, miss?" Megumi inquired of the visitor. The demoness smiled and then bowed low to her.

"My name is Kuzo Kagura and I am Shessomaru's personal assistant and I am here to pick up Sango for her special date tonight." Kagura state smoothly as she looked at the woman, with the confused expression on her face, before her. "This is the house of Sagara Sanosuke, am I right?" Kagura asked with caution.

"Um…yes it is. Please come in and have a seat. Would you like something to eat or drink?" Megumi asked as she ushered Kagura into her house to the small living room. Kagura sat down on the plush loveseat across from Megumi and crossed her legs at the ankles.

"Thank you for the offer but I must decline." Kagura replied graciously. "Actually, I would like to ask you a few questions about Sango, if that is alright with you."

"Go ahead and ask what you would like."

**OoOoOoOo **

As soon as Sango got out of the shower she quickly got dress and retrieved her semi-automatic gun. Just a few moments ago she had felt an unfamiliar demonic presence in her house and she did not like, especially since her mother was unprotected. Sango put the gun on safety mode and placed her gun behind her back tucked in her waistband. Sango put her wet hair up into a ponytail and waited in her room for a few seconds before she walked out of her room with her hand steadily on her gun. She walked out off the room with her left hand behind her back on her gun glared down at the visitor.

"Sango, it's nice of you to join us. We were just talking about you a few moments ago. I would like for you for you to meet Kuzo Kagura, Shessomaru-sama's personal assistant, and you will be going with her today to get ready for your special date." Megumi sang with a smile. Sango quickly removed her hand from the gun, and gave a quick bow to the young demoness.

"When will you be ready to come with me?" Kagura asked.

"Just give me a few seconds and I'll be ready," Sango quickly stated as she ran up the stairs to replace gun.

**OoOoOoOo **

The ride in the limousine was uneventful and quiet as the two women came to there first stop of the day. The store was a fancy evening gown store that only carried designer apparel. Kagura smiled and got out of the limousine and motioned for Sango to do the same.

"Why are we here?" Sango inquired.

"We are here because Sesshomaru has a gift for you in here," Kagura replied," so would you please come on". Sango shrugged and got out of the limousine. The two women walked into the store and Sango stopped and glared at Kagura. Kagura simply smile when a certain person walked out of the back with a mischievous on their face.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Sango asked in confusion.

"Kagura called me after she spoke to your mother and asked me would I help you for tonight. Also Sango I have chosen 10 dresses for you to try on." Kagome explained as she pushed Sango into the fitting room and began to look for the matching shoes.

**OoOoOoOo **

The three women stayed at the store for two hours and none of the dresses that Kagome or even the ones that Kagura. In total Sango had tried on at least twenty dresses. "I'm sorry guys I just don't like any of these dresses," Sango sighed. Kagome sighed and began to search another dress when she came across the dress.

"Oh my God," Kagome gasped as she held the red satin dress in her hands.

"What is Kagome?" Kagura and Sango asked as Kagura began to help Sango out of another gown.

Kagome turned around with the gown in hand and squealed," I found the perfect dress!"

**OoOoOoOo **

**Yayyyyyyy!! I finally got back to writing on this story. Thanks for reading and I am so sorry for discontinuing the story but I had to. I would also say that I am sorry for any grammar or other errors. I don't have an editor for this story so be patient, please.**


	5. The Date part I

**In total Sango had tried on at least twenty dresses. "I'm sorry guys I just don't like any of these dresses," Sango sighed. Kagome sighed and began to search another dress when she came across the dress. **

**"Oh my God," Kagome gasped as she held the red satin dress in her hands.**

**"What is Kagome?" Kagura and Sango asked as Kagura began to help Sango out of another gown. **

**Kagome turned around with the gown in hand and squealed," I found the perfect dress!"**

The dress was exactly what Kagome had said. It was simply perfect. It was a red satin gown with a pleated v-neck with a wide sequin band under her bosom. In the back the straps crossed and the waist dipped. The bottom of the gown flowed down and around Sango.

"Sango, what do you think about this dress?" Kagura asked as she circled the young woman. For the pass two hours Sango had found flaws in every dress that she had tried on. The excuses were nerve racking; from being to short to too long, from being to light or to dark. By the fifteenth dress Kagura was ready to strangle the woman. It was like she was purposely finding things to hate about each one that they choose. However, this dress seemed like it was made for especially for Sango.

"I like it but-"

"But what, Sango; this is perfect and like looks perfect on you!" Kagome yelled as examined Sango from her seat in the corner of the fitting room. "If you find one more excuse I swear, by all that is good, I will make your life living hell," she threatened with a diabolical smile that even scared Kagura for a few moments.

"I am sorry Sango-san but I have to agree with Kagome on this one. You look absolutely stunning in this gown. Why don't you like it?"

Sango slowly inhaled and exhaled before she turned around and moved her hair from her back. Kagome's hand quickly flew to her mouth to stop the gasp that was about to come. "Oh my God, Sango how did that happen?" Kagome asked in a small voice.

"My military base in Russia was attacked by some rebels and my squad fought back. I was stabbed in the back while I was fighting a rebel. That is why I don't want to wear this dress" Sango lied softly. Sango dropped her hair and began to unzip the when Kagura stopped her hand. Kagura lifted her hair again to examine the scar and smile.

"We can easily hide this scar, can't we Kagome," Kagura said to Kagome. Kagome quickly jumped out of her seat and strolled to them.

"Of course we can! We can put a little bit of makeup on it and your hair covers most of it, anyway" Kagome added with a brilliant smile.

"I know but-,"

"Listen Sango, it is either this dress or that hot pink dress that you hate so much," Kagura threaten has she helped Sango out of the dress. Sango sighed in defeat as she went back into the dressing room to put her clothes back on. As she came out she saw Kagome stacking a few items onto counter.

"What is all this crap that you are getting? "

Kagome laughed as laid down another box on the counter, "You will find out when you get home". She laughed once again as she pushed Sango to the door where Kagura was waiting.

"Hurry up Sango-san we are an hour late for your next appointment," Kagura stated as she gently shoved her into the back seat.

"Who is paying for all of this?"

"Sesshomaru-sama of course."

"Where are we going now?" Sango asked slowly as their limousine sped them off to the next destination.

"You will understand as soon as we get there," she smiled.

**OoOoOoOo **

**In a Meeting**

"Now do you all know what needs to be accomplished this month?" Sesshomaru asked as he stood in front of his father's council members. "Father would you like to add to anything that I have said?"

"No Sesshomaru everything was perfectly clear," Inu no Taishou stated smoothly. Inu no Taishou stood and dismissed the meeting. Before everyone cleared out the meeting room Sesshomaru was stopped by Inuyasha.

"Are you ready for your special date tonight, Sessho?" Inuyasha teased as they walked out of the room. Inu no Taishou watched his two sons careful as they walked out together.

_'So Sesshomaru has a date tonight, how interesting.'_ Inu no Taishou thought as he began to dial a certain friend's number.

"If you want to live I suggest you shut up, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru stated coldly as they waited for the elevator. Sesshomaru looked at watch and realized that it was going on three o'clock. '_There is going to be hell to pay if Jaken does not have everything perfect.'_ Sesshomaru thought crossly as he and Inuyasha walked into the elevator and rode silently top their floor.

"So, who is keeping Rin for tonight, while you go on your date?" Inuyasha asked while he walked towards his half-brother's office.

"You are idiot," Sesshomaru replied.

"I don't remember volunteering to babysit the little monster."

"You didn't, Kagome called and volunteered for you." Sesshomaru coolly replied as he walked into his office and sat down on the plush Italian leather chair behind his desk and began to type on his laptop computer.

"Feh, it doesn't matter because Sango is not going to fall for your plan anyway".

"Is that a bet little brother?" Sesshomaru asked with a challenge. Inuyasha walked to the desk and hovered near him with a threatening smile.

"Feh, you take it anyway you want Sesshomaru," he replied with his fangs exposed. As Sesshomaru was about to reply his cell phone rang. He glared at Inuyasha and answered the phone before he dismissed Inuyasha from his presence.

**Phone conversation**

"Kagura is everything going well?"

_"Yes everything is good, to some degree," she replied with a heavy sigh._

"Explain."

_"She is not like any other human female I ever meet. She's very attentive but relaxed at the same time. She will not let me get to much information out of her."_

"I suggest you hurry and get some need information before tonight. Do you understand?"

_"Yes sir, I understand completely."_

"Good, I have to go now," he said as he placed the phone back down on the cradle. Sesshomaru inhaled deeply and released slowly and went back to work.

**OoOoOoOo **

The limousine came to halt at the next destination. Sango looked out of the tinted window to see where they were. She gasped and looked at Kagura with a shocked expression on her face. The destination was none other than Jakotsu's Salon of Beauty, one of the most well known and expensive salon in Japan. "Why are we here?" she asked in a horrified tone.

Kagura smiled and stepped out of the limousine motioning for Sango to follow her. Sango got out of the vehicle and walked to the door slowly. Kagura smiled all the while rushing Sango into the salon. She pressed the buzzer and they stood in the middle of the foyer and waited for the hostess to greet them. The young lady walked into the entrance and bowed low to them. "Welcome, my name is Dai, how can I be of service?"

They bowed in return and Kagura smiled, "Yes, my name is Kuzo Kagura and this Sagara Sango; we are here for a very special appointment with Jakotsu-sama."

"Of course, Mr. Jakotsu has been waiting for you, please follow me," stated smoothly as she guided them through the salon. The young woman stopped in front of a large door and knocked. "Mr. Jakotsu, your special appointment has arrived," she stated and opened the door allowing the women into his personal station.

"Kagura-san I haven't seen you since your last appointment almost three weeks ago," Jakotsu said teasingly as he sat blow out a puff of smoke his cigarette. He walked towards the pair and bowed before he placed a small kiss on Kagura on her right cheek. "So what do I owe an emergency make over call from you, my first and favorite client?"

"I have very important task for you." Kagura stated.

"How important is it?" he asked as he stroked the soft hairs on his chin. Kagura smirked and waved her hand before Sango.

"Jakotsu, I would like to introduce Sagara Sango, Sesshomaru-sama's special friend." Sango growled at the mention of special friend. "I called you because you are the most capable person who can create a masterpiece from something raw." Kagura said in an almost admiring tone.

"Let me see what raw materials I have to work with," he said as examined Sango closely from head to toe. "I think I can manage," he stated as he began to write down what he everything for his task. He clapped his hands and his assistant ran into the office area and bowed. "Dai, take Ms. Sagara into the spa area for she will be having the platinum star treatment." As Sango began to speak Dai quickly grabbed her hand and led her into spa area to begin the pampering.

"Don't worry Sango everything will be all right. While you are in there I will be running some errands to get things set up for tonight." Kagura yelled as she walked out of the salon.

**OoOoOoOo**

**3 hours later**

"You can do such wonders Jakotsu-san. You have really out done yourself this time; she is so beautiful."

"Thank you, I do try my best," he stated as he basked in the admiration of his friend. He twirled Sango around in the chair and had her walk to the large mirror. Her eyes widen in shock as she stared at the strange woman before her.

She was absolutely stunning. Her hair fell around her face in waterfall curls. Her skin seemed to glow from all of the treatment that they placed on her.

"So, what do you think, Ms. Sagara?" Jakotsu asked as he walked up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you Jakotsu-san, I love it," she stated as she bowed. Suddenly a loud squeal erupted from Kagura's mouth as she realized what time it was.

"Oh my God, Sango I need to get you back home, quickly. Thank you again, Jakotsu-san, for everything" she said as she paid for the bill and walked Sango to the limousine waiting outside.

"We only have a few minutes for you to get ready. While you are getting ready I am going to make sure that everything is prepared for your arrival. Kagome is at your house now and she is going to help you with your makeup and other things," she said as the slowly came to a stop in front of Sango's house. "Remember Sango the limo will pick you up around seven thirty. I know you are going to enjoy this date," she added with a wink.

**Until nest time**

**Yeah I know, it has been a long time since I updated but remember that I have been writing two stories, in college, and I found out that my friend has leukemia so please be patient. Again thank you for the reviews and if you want to see what the dress looks here is the URL link.**

/3888p.html


	6. The Date part II

**Hey guys sorry for the delay but I needed to do a few things before I could start back to writing. First, I am a little behind in class so I had to catch up. Second, I switch between this story and my Soul Caliber story, so I can spend equal time on both. Third is a combination between writing a chapter and hanging out with people. (I usually write). Also in this Chapter Sesshomaru is going to be a little bit of OOC, but then again this is my story. Enjoy the Chapter. **

"**We only have a few minutes for you to get ready. While you are getting ready, I am going to make sure that everything is prepared for your arrival. Kagome is at your house now and she is going to help you with your makeup and other things," she said as the slowly came to a stop in front of Sango's house. "Remember Sango the limo will pick you up around seven thirty. I know you are going to enjoy this date," she added with a wink.**

It was seven twenty and Sango sat in front of her vanity mirror staring at the unfamiliar woman that stared back with a scowl on her face. The woman before was nothing less than spectacular in looks. 'This can not be me,' Sango thought. Her face was colored lightly with make-up. Her eyelids had red eye shadow, her lips glisten with red lipstick and gloss, and her hair had perfect curls. She had spent all day looking and getting prepared for this date with a dog demon, she could care less about. When she had come home, Kagome was already in her room laying out her dress along with some black lace lingerie and her make up kit ready. She threw her head back, closed her eyes, and let out a long sigh. 'This is going to be one long night,' she thought.

**Buzz, Buzz, Buzz**

Sango looked down at the vibrating cell phone and cringed when she saw the name one her caller I.D. "What do you want, Roshi?" she answered harshly.

"It's nice to hear from you too, Sango-san. Tell me, how you are enjoying your visit home?" he asked sweetly.

"I was enjoying myself until I heard your ugly voice. Now again what do you want?" she asked as she walked to her door and made sure that no one was listening in on the conversation before she closed it.

"Why do you cut me so low, my dear Sango? All that I do is try to be nice to you but you always seem to be angry-"

"Stop with the bullshit and tell me why you called."

"Straight to the point and feisty as ever I see; I am sorry to tell you this, Sango-san, but it seems that you are wanted for another mission."

"You told me that I could have three to six weeks off if I needed it. What if you get some of the others like Renji or Sai to do it?" she stated in displeasure.

"Because I need the best for this type of job and only you seem have the most experience with this one."

"Well I suggest you consider calling the second for the job because I am on vacation."

"I understand I will just have to divide your assignments between Sai and Taka while you are gone. Are you sure you do not want any assignments?"

"I will call you _if_ I really need to; until then I do not want to hear from you. Goodbye," she spat before she snapped the phone shut and tossed it onto her bed. Sango took a few moments looking at herself in the mirror before she walked out of her room. She heard a sudden gasp from down stairs and looked over the rail to see where the sound came from. Below her were the three women that probably gave her more hell than anyone could have imagined. By the time, Sango made it to the bottom of this stairs she was almost tackled by Kagome, into a hug.

"Oh my God, Sango you looked absolutely amazing!" she shrieked as hugged Sango tightly. "Think about this Sango. You are about to go on a date with one of the most gorgeous and richest man in Japan. Do you know how many women would kill to be you right now?"

"I would rather not think about that right now. Personally I want this night to be over with and done."

"Wow, you are probably the first woman I ever meet to say that regarding Sesshomaru-sama." Kagura giggled as she straightened up Sango's dress. Sango chuckled before her mom replace Kagura's place and tried to put perfume on her.

"What the hell are you doing? Could you please stop trying to put that reeking perfume on me?" Sango whined

"One squirt that is all it takes; now stand still in take it like a woman," Megumi demanded.

**Beep, Beep, Beep**

"The limousine is outside waiting are you ready?" Megumi asked as marveled at her daughter's transformation form earlier that morning. Sango nodded before turning the knob on the door.

"Sango, wait!" Kagome yelled. Sango turned around and was suddenly blinded by a bright flash of light. "That always works!"

"I swear Kagome when I get back I'm going to kill you," she stated before she slammed the door.

* * *

Sango relaxed against the black leather seat as she watched the bright neon lights blur as the limousine pass. 'It is hard to believe that I have not been home in almost three year,' she thought as she closed here eyes and rested her head against the seat. A few minutes passed and the limousine came to a slow halt.

"Miss Sango we made it," the driver stated before stepping out of the vehicle, walked around, and opened her door. Sango stepped out of the limousine and stared silently at the door of the luxury hotel. "Miss Sango, are you ready to go in now?" the driver asked as he offered his arm to her. She nodded as she took the offered arm and was escorted into the main entrance of the building. Once inside the driver gave her an envelope with her name on it and left her standing in the middle of the lobby. She opened the cream envelop, pulled out the letter and read it.

_Dear Sango, _

_Go down the first hall and go into the elevator room on the right. _

_Sesshomaru _

"Just great now I have to play a freaking game before the date," she stated as she walked down the hallway into a small foyer with four elevators, two on each side. The first elevator had another envelope taped to the door, with her name on it again. She growled in annoyance as she ripped the envelope and read the next note.

"_Take the elevator to the twelfth floor and you can find your way from there."_

Sango stepped into the elevator, pressed the number twelve and waited as the small compartment slowly rose to the top. She closed her eyes as the elevator music filled her ears; the elevator came to a smooth stop and the doors open. Sango opened her eyes and was taken aback by what she saw. There were red rose petals on the floor that lead her down the hall to the very last door. 'I think somebody has been reading to many romance novels,' she thought as she silently laughed to herself as her hand reached to knock on the door. Before she knocked the door quickly, open to reveal none other than the woman who had taken her through hell and back, Kagura.

"Sango-san you finally made it! Please come in; your date is outside on the balcony."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were finish with all of this."

Kagura smiled as she helped Sango out of her high heels and gave her a glass of white wine and escorted her to the balcony where Sesshomaru stood, leaning against the rail. Sango inhaled deeply, sauntered to the glass screen door, and slowly glided it open. Sango closed here eyes and inhaled as a gust of wind flow onto her body carrying Sesshomaru's scent into her nose. 'He smells so good, like spices and ocean water.'

Sesshomaru turned around to greet her and was a little taken aback by her stunning appearance. Sango blushed when she realized that he was staring at her and took a nervous sip of her wine. Sesshomaru quickly recomposed himself and stretched out his hand towards Sango. She hesitated before placing her hand in his and electricity ran through her body when their skin touched. He slowly pulled her towards the rail and gave a short bow. "It is a pleasure to see you once again Sagara Sango," he stated in a low velvet voice.

"It is nice to see you too, Sesshomaru-sama," she replied softly, trying to avoid looking at the demon before her. Sango gasped softly as she looked out over the Tokyo lights of the city. "It is really beautiful out around this time," she stated softly.

"I agree; it is very beautiful." Sango blushed and coughed before looking away. Sango glanced at him from the corner of her eye and gazed at his beauty. Sesshomaru was in an all black Armani tuxedo with a white cuffing shirt and a deep blood red silk tie. The way the moon's light played against his silver hair and flawless pale skin was remarkable. The demon markings on his face proved to her that he was a descendent of a very powerful demon clan. His eyes were the perfect shade of amber that contrasted greatly to his skin. A shiver crawled down her back and Goosebumps covered her arms. Sesshomaru looked at her in mild interest, took off his coat and placed it on her shoulders. "Um…thank you," she said softly. He nodded in return and resumed to look out over the city.

They stood on the balcony a few more minutes before Kagura came out with another open bottle of wine and poured some into the wine glasses.

"Dinner will be ready in a few more minutes, so please be patient." Kagura stated before leaving them once again. Sesshomaru held out his arm, Sango took it, and was lead into a medium size dark room with a fireplace dimly glowing giving the only light for the room and a _tansu_. Sesshomaru and Sango sat in front of the fireplace watching the fire on the wood.

"Sango-san, close your eyes."

"What…why?"

"I have something for you, now close you eyes." Sango gave him a hesitated look before closing her eyes. Sesshomaru reached behind his back a retrieved a long black box with a red ribbon wrapped around it. "You can open you eyes now," he stated smoothly. Sango opened her eyes, stared at the box in his hands, and looked back at him. She slowly tugged on the ribbon and watched the ribbon slide off the box. Sango opened the box and gasped at what she saw. In the box was a beautiful one-carat Diamond Curved Journey pendant in 18k white gold.

"I take it that you just gave her the necklace, Sesshomaru-sama. It is quite beautiful; don't you agree Sango-san?" Kagura asked as she took the necklace out of the box, knelt behind Sango and put it around her neck. "It looks so beautiful on you," she complimented before getting up and to retrieve the food.

**Close to the end of the meal**

"I would like to thank you again Mr. Itchoda-"

"Just call me Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru-sama, thank you for all of this; I will find a way to repay you back soon, someday. So if you need anything of me please be free to ask," Sango slowly stated as she took a sip of wine.

"I'm glad you said that because I have a proposition for you."

"Go on I'm listening."

"I want you to marry me," Sesshomaru stated in a serious tone of voice. Sango looked at him and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"That was a good joke; for a minute there I thought you were serious," she stated as she slowly recomposed herself.

"I am serious; this Sesshomaru does not joke. As a matter of fact your father already gave me his blessing."

Sango's face slowly changed from little pink to dark red as she slammed her fist onto the tansu. "You arrogant son of a bitch, I swear-, "she began to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Remember Miss Sagara, you stated that you will repay me for everything." Sesshomaru stated calmly as he took another sip of his drink.

"What is going on in here?" Kagura asked as she walked into the room.

"Please forgive me Kagura-san, but it seems I must leave now. Thank you for your hospitality," she stated as calmly as she could before she unclasped the necklace, dropped it on the tansu, and walked out the door, without looking back.

"Sesshomaru what did you just do? Go after her and explain everything to her, right now." Kagura yelled. Sesshomaru scoffed, pulled out a manila envelop with Sango's name, and handed it to her. "What do you have up your sleeves Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagura she asked as she took the envelop and looked at it suspiciously.

"Take it to her before she leaves."

"Of all the most arrogant demons I have ever meet…" Sango trailed on as the elevator stopped on the last floor, and the doors glided open to reveal Kagura standing in her way. "You got to tell me how you keep doing that," she stated as she walked quickly towards the main entrance.

"Sango-san, look, I know Sesshomaru-sama can be a little harsh but give him a chance."

"No fucking way, am I going to give him another chance."

"Here Sango, he told me to give to you before you go. He also said for you to read it when you calm down."

"Whatever," Sango replied as took the envelope, got into the limousine, and dialed an unwanted number. "Roshi, do you still need me?"

* * *

**Remember to read and review; I don't know when I can update this story but I hope for it to be updated soon enough. (Try my other story.) OXOXOX**


	7. Uncomfortable Position

"**Here Sango, he told me to give to you before you go. He also said for you to read it when you calm down." **

**"Whatever," Sango replied as took the envelope, got into the limousine, and dialed an unwanted number. "Roshi, do you still need me?"**

* * *

Sango stared at the two envelopes, both with her name on it, which lay on top of her bed ready to be opened. 'Which one should I open?' she thought as she continued to stare. Her neko, Kirara, jumped onto Sango's lap begging fore attention. Sango picked up her small friend and rubbed her nose to Kirara's nose, before putting her back on her lap. "Kirara, which one do you think I should open first?" she asked while stroking Kirara. Kirara looked at Sango before jumping out of her lap and onto the bed were the envelopes laid; Kirara began to sniff each one. "I can not believe I'm letting you decide for me," she laughed.

Kirara's twin tails danced behind her backed as contemplated over the items in front of her. Kirara sniffed the first envelope and cringed; it held the scent of a very powerful dog demon mixed with expensive cologne. She walked to the next envelope and hissed as she smelt the item; it was like the first but very different. The second envelope reeked of unknown demon scent along with the scent of death. Kirara picked up the first envelope and laid it in her friend's lap.

Sango groaned when she saw the choice that Kirara had made; it was the one from Sesshomaru. She sighed as she cut the seal and pulled out a stack of folded papers. She unfolded the papers and stared in confusion as she began to scan over each document. The envelope contained a copy of the deed to the Arena that Sanosuke owned with Sesshomaru's name on it, a declaration of bankruptcy with Sano's name, and a receipt showing that Sesshomaru paid 900,000 yen. Her eyes widen as she looked at each paper slowly piecing the clues together. Unforgivable rage consumed her body to the point that Kirara quickly exited the room to get away from the tension. Suddenly her phone rang breaking her from her thoughts; she quickly answered the phone.

(Phone conversation)

"What?" she asked in a harsh uninterested voice.

"Sango, I'm getting the feeling that you hate it whenever you get a mission." Roshi chuckled.

"No, I like my job, I just hate you," she replied harshly.

"Either way, did you open the envelope, or not?"

"About that, I have a few questions about the mission before I open this thing," she stated as she tried to calm herself.

"What is it my sweet?" Roshi asked in his flowery voice, that made Sango want to vomit.

"It seems that a problem has surfaced and I don't think I am able to complete the mission anytime soon." Sango stated as she got out of her chair and began to pace.

"How long are you talking about, Sango?"

"It depends; I will call you when I get more information on that; goodbye."

(Ends)

Sango reread the papers in her hands and took several deep breaths, rage slowly consuming her once again. She placed the papers back into the envelope and leaned back into the chair. "I am going to kill Itchoda Sesshomaru," she muttered to herself as she got up and marched to her bathroom. Sango turned on the shower to a comfortable temperature before she undressed from her robe, and stepped into the steamy shower. After ten minutes, she stepped out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her body, and made her way towards her closet. 'What should I wear?' she thought as she skimmed through her clothes. After five minutes, she finally decided on a dark blue satin blouse and black pants, with two-inch black heels. "If Sesshomaru wants to play this game then I'm not going to make it easy for him," she stated as she grabbed the envelope and the keys to her mother's car and raced to Sesshomaru's business.

**

* * *

**

At Sesshomaru's Building

Sango quickly walked into large building with her heels tapping hard against tile floor; she stopped at the reception desk.

"Hi, what floor is Itchoda Sesshomaru-sama on?"

"He is on floor ten; do you have an appointment with him?" the receptionist asked politely.

Sango gave the young woman a quick smile and walked away towards the nearest elevator. She quietly waited, clenching and unclenching the envelope, as it ascended the tenth floor. The compartment came to a slowly stop and the doors glided open; she stepped out and walked into the small marbled hallway. She turned left and headed straight for the door with Sesshomaru's name.

"Um, excuse me ma'am I am sorry, but where are going?" the young woman at the desk asked.

Sango stopped and looked at the young woman in mild interest. She gave her a small smile before walked up to desk.

"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Itchoda?"

"Um, I did not know that I needed one." Sango stated coyly. 'I need to hurry and think of a lie,' she thought.

"Well then I am sorry but you must have an appointment, in order to see him," the young woman explained as she straightens the items around here desk. Sango smiled as a small plan began to formulate in her mind.

"What is your name?" Sango inquired.

"My name is Tori,"

"You must be new here, because I do not think I have met you?"

"Yes, I am new here why do you ask?"

"I asked because I am Sesshomaru's girlfriend and I was hoping to see him since I just came back from a trip." Sango lied sweetly.

"Oh well, in that case I will inform Mr. Sesshomaru-sama of your arrival, he is in a meeting right now," she commented as she picked up the phone and began to dial a number. Sango quickly grabbed the phone from Tori and placed the phone back onto the cradle with a smile; confusion etched on Tori's face.

"He doesn't know that I am back in town and I kind of want to surprise him, if you catch my drift," Sango added a wink to her lie. Tori let out a long sigh, smiled, and retrieved the spare keys to his office. Sango quickly thanked her and strolled into the office. She immediately closed the door and sat in Sesshomaru's Italian leather chair, enjoying its luxury. 'Let's see what we have here,' she thought as she began to search through his documents. After looking at the documents on his desk, she went into the desk's drawers and suddenly stopped. There at the bottom of the drawer were three old photographs; the first picture showed a smaller Sesshomaru with a young, human, boy standing by a huge snowman, with the biggest smiles on their faces. The second picture was Sesshomaru again with the same young boy only this time they looked a little older and had on swimming trunks with their arms around each other's shoulders. The last picture was the other man with a small beautiful baby girl. "Who is this guy?" Sango asked quietly to herself. Sango quickly looked at her watch and called the front desk. "Tori-san, can you tell me when Sesshomaru-sama will return from his meeting?"

"He will be out in approximately five minutes."

"Thank you."

**Conference Room**

* * *

"I would like to say that I am very proud of each and everyone in this room. The project has reached instant success and it is on its way to mass production for the great military of Japan." Inu no Taishou declared as the men and women clapped and cheered. Sesshomaru groaned inwardly at the behavior of his coworkers as they departed from the conference room. Sesshomaru stepped into elevator and he began to loosen his red tie when the familiar scent invaded his nose. 'She's finally here,' he smirked as his elevator finally came to stop. Sesshomaru strolled down the hall to his office area, her scent becoming stronger by each step. He stopped in front of Tori's desk and looked around only to find that Sango was not there, in the waiting area.

"Is there something wrong Sesshomaru-sama?" Tori asked him quietly.

He glared at her as he walked to his door, clutched the door handled and took a deep breath. "Go to lunch, Tori-san," he commanded softly as he walked into his private area.

Sango was standing at the far side of the room staring out of the wall size window, that over look Tokyo. Sango turned around as she watched Sesshomaru walk to his chair behind his desk. After finally sitting down Sesshomaru watched Sango, sit down on the other side of his desk and picked up the manila that she threw at him.

"What the hell is this, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru sighed,"These are the documents stating this Sesshomaru owns the battle dome that once belonged to your father," he explained.

"You planned this out the moment you asked me to marry you," Sango slowly whispered.

"Actually, I planned this out long before that conversation."

"Go to hell, you manipulative bastard!" Sango yelled as she towered over Sesshomaru. As she turned around to march out of the office, she was quickly pinned with her back on the desk, both of her hands pinned over her head, and one hand slightly held her throat. Sango immediately began to struggle against Sesshomaru's hold by using her legs to aim at his manhood. Sesshomaru growled as he dodged her blows, and quickly placed himself in between her legs that stopped her.

"I will not tolerate such disrespect, especially from a low life human such as you," Sesshomaru hissed into her ear. Sesshomaru smirked as he felt her pulse quicken underneath his hand and her arousal spiked.

_**Take her!**_

Sesshomaru pressed his nose against the base of her ear and lightly pressed his lips close to her neck.

"Get off of me demon," she snarled as she tried to control the heat swelling between her legs. Sesshomaru growled as he roughly pushed himself off her and quickly straightened his suit and tightened his tie to the original way. Sango jumped off the desk and followed his example before she walked to other side and leaned in against the wall.

"What do you want?" Sango asked softly.

"I already told you."

"I know that, but why me? Why not another woman, like Kagura-san for example?"

"Because you are better than most females in Tokyo and you are not well known among the demon and maybe even the human elite of Japan. If I were to get a model or female performer there would be full coverage of the whole relationship. For the first few weeks you will be known as my girlfriend and then later as my wife." Sesshomaru explained as he walked to the mini refrigerator and grabbed two water bottles handing one to Sango.

Sango took a few swallows before she twisted the cap back on and stared at Sesshomaru. "So in other words, you want me to play the happy little housewife?" she asked acerbically.

"I understand this maybe tough to consider, however I am willing to pay you for the time you spend as my wife."

"How much are you willing to pay, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"In payment for your service I will give you the deed to your father's arena and a two story house where ever you want. I might even give you a few thousands of yen. Will that be enough Sango-san?"

She took a deep breathe, closed her eyes and began to think.

As Sesshomaru began to sit down until a strong familiar scent invaded his senses Inutaisho was come towards his office. He quickly glanced at Sango to see that she was already off the wall, her whole body tensed at the coming demonic presence. "Will you take the offer or not?" he asked as he closed the distance between them.

Sango let out a long defeated sigh, "I will take the offer; when do I start acting as your girlfriend?"

"Now," he murmured as he wrapped both of his arms around her waist and softly attacked her lips. Sango immediately tried to push him off her but slowly responded to his soft lips. She gradually raised her arms around his neck and pressed her body closer to his. Sesshomaru smirked as he deepened kiss and slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth earning a deep moan.

A loud cough interrupted the couple, "I'm sorry was I interrupting something?" Inu no Taishou asked as a smile graced his youthful face. Sango quickly removed her arms from Sesshomaru's neck as a blush crept onto her cheeks. She pressed her nose into Sesshomaru's chest before trying to leave his embrace, but Sesshomaru held her close. "Sesshomaru, you did not tell that you had someone with you?" he asked with a chuckle.

"You need to learn how to knock, instead of walking into your employees' office unannounced." Sesshomaru growled. Sango's eyes widen as she switched glances between Sesshomaru and Inu no Taishou.

Inu no Taishou looked at Sango and gave a short bow. "It seems that my son has forgotten his manners, hi my name is Itchoda Inu no Taishou and the President of this fine company."

Sango gave a deep, "My name is Sagara Sango. I am Sesshomaru's…_friend_," she stated delicately.

"It is nice to see that my son is finally making some respectable _friends_, one might say."

Sango nodded and gave Sesshomaru a soft kiss on the cheek before she left Sesshomaru's office. She walked into the elevator and descended to the ground floor. 'What hell have I gotten into this time?'

* * *

Please forgive me for the late update. I am hoping to update soon, if you love my writing try Destined Hearts; Forbidden Love. Remember flames are welcomed and needed.


	8. The Agreement

"**It is nice to see that my son is finally making some respectable **_**friends**_**, one might say."**

**Sango nodded and gave Sesshomaru a soft kiss on the cheek before she left Sesshomaru's office. She walked into the elevator and descended to the ground floor. 'What hell have I gotten into this time?'**

Sango's anger flared as she got into her mother's car and headed for the battle dome. 'I swear, I am going to kill Sano for this,' Sango thought as she parked in a garage across the street from the dome. Sango quickly crossed the crowded walkway, and each step increasing her anger. When she finally got to the door, she took a deep breathe in hopes for it to calm her down, but to her disappointment no avail. She opened the glass pane door and the scent of male musk invaded her nose, yet again. Sango's fingers curled into tight fist as her eyes quickly searched for her target.

"Good evening, Sango. How are you today?" her uncle asked from across the studio as he was cleaning some equipment.

"Oh…I'm alright Uncle Kenshin…um…where is my father?"

"I believe he is over there couching the new team for the regional tournament," he explained, pointing towards the back corner. Sango nodded as she walked towards the direction while cracking her knuckles and a devious smile formed on her glossed lips.

"Hey Nizzo, this is a fight not a dance move your fist as much as your feet, dumbass!" Sano yelled to the young neko demon in the middle of the ring. Sano groaned as he ran his hands through his spiked hair, 'I hope this day would come to an end soon,' he thought. _Tap, tap, tap._

"Hey, Sano," a voice called out that sounded a lot like his daughter's voice. As soon as Sano turned his head, his jaw encountered a small fist. Sano stumbled a little before he gained his footing and glared at his daughter. The entire studio stopped and watched the scene unfold between father and daughter.

"What the fuck was that for?" Sano yelled looking at Sango's flushed face.

"You know what that was for, dumbass! I can not believe you were that stupid to agree with Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sano's eyes widen and stared at Sango, gulping involuntarily, 'She found out'. Sano sighed before running his hand through his spiked hair. "Let's talk in my office," he whispered as the pain in his jaw slowly receded to a dull ache. He watched as Sango stomped towards the back room, he shook his head and turned to look for Kenshin. Instead, all he saw was a crowd of males staring at the figure walking towards the back. "What the fuck are y'all looking at? Get back to what you all were doing!" All of the men went back to their stations.

"What was that all about Sano?" Kenshin asked as he stood by his bother, trying to hide a smirk.

"She found out that I sold this place to that Sesshomaru guy," he replied still rubbed his jaws. Kenshin smiled and shook his head and a small chuckle erupted from his chest.

"Well, what did you expect, Sano-san?" he asked.

"I didn't think she would hit me that hard, seriously that stung. Let's just pray that she doesn't bite my head off this time." Sano slowly walked to the office where is daughter had disappeared into a few minutes before. He took two deep breathes before he opened the door of his office and saw his daughter. Her hair was in a high ponytail and her stance was similar to her mother's when she is ready to kill him, but her cold demeanor bothered him the most. "Well, don't you look nice today." He commented quietly.

"Let's not start with the bullshit dad; we both know what is going on."

Sano nodded as he walked towards his cluttered desk and sat behind it. "You didn't have to hit me so hard, kid. Now I am going to have to listen to your mother bitch and moan, about the bruise you just gave me." He stated with a smirk

"You'll live." She stated harshly before she picked up a picture Sano and Kenshin with her on both of their shoulders standing in front of the battle dome. A comfortable silence enveloped them as Sango finally took a sit on the cluttered desk. "Why did you do it, dad?"

"If you haven't noticed I am beginning to feel my age, so to speak."

"My God, you are acting as if you are a hundred years old and not forty-nine."

"Whether you like it or not, my dear, I am getting old and I can not handle the stress of trying to keep this business afloat. This place takes a lot of money to keep it operating this business and with the bills, pilling up I could not take it."

"Dad, if you need money all you had to do was call me and I would have sent some." Sango interjected.

"I know that but I have to much pride to do that. Also I needed someone to take over this business so I can actually live my life."

"Dad, your life has revolved around two things, your family and fighting. It would be stupid to let go of this place!"

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Sango quickly shoved her hand in her pocket and retrieved her cell. She took a quick glance at the screen and flipped it open. "What now?"

"Sorry to disturb you Sango-san, but Sesshomaru-sama would like to know if you would come and meet him for dinner later on tonight." Tori stated softly though the phone. Sango sighed before she fixed a glare onto her father.

"It's not your fault Tori-san, where will we meet?"

"Sesshomaru-sama said that he will send someone to pick up around 6:30 tonight."

"I'll be ready, thank you."

"I will inform Sesshomaru-sama of your decision, have a nice day."

_Click_

Sango closed her phone and looked at her father again. "Dad I have one more question for you."

"What is it?" Sano asked as he got up out of his seat a stood in front of his daughter.

"Did you, by any chance, agree with Sesshomaru in allowing him to ask me for my hand in marriage?"

Sano stood there with his eyes wide and his mouth opened in shock for a few moments. Sango snapped her fingers twice close to his face as if to wake him from a trance. Sano quickly shook his head and stared at her in anger. "Repeat what you just said," Sano command in a low hiss. Sango looked at her father before bursting out in laughter.

"Obviously, you had no part in his plan so it looks like I do not have to kill you," she stated before she placed a small kiss on his cheek. There was three little knocks before Kenshin slowly opened the door and peaked his head through it.

"Is everything alright in here?"

"Everything is just peachy Uncle Kenshin, but you might want to check on dad before he goes into shock." Sango stated with a laugh.

"What happen?" he asked as he walked into the small office area.

"Nothing just a little shocked I guess, but I'll leave that for you to handle. See you later." Sango stated cheerfully as she walked out of the door into the gym area, and began to give some of the novice fighters some tips. Kenshin stood there in shock after Sanosuke retold the events that lead to where they were now.

"You know Sano this is your entire fault if you think about it." Kenshin stated cheerfully.

"How the hell is it my fault?"

"If you haven't tried so hard for Sango to find someone you would not have an angry daughter on your hands. Also you would not have that bruise along your jaw line."

"Well, what can I say Kenshin? I want the best for her after that Miroku guy broke her heart she hasn't dated anymore."

"That was not your decision to make Sano, and you knew that. Now, what you really need to worry about is what Sango is going to do? Did she tell you if she was going to marry the young man?"

"No she didn't tell me but from what I overheard she is having another date with that guy. I swear if he tries another stupid-"

"I think Sango can handle herself appropriately besides you allowed her to go into the military."

"And I am regretting every minute of that decision," Sano replied as he placed his head in his hands. Kenshin laughed as he walked back out into the gym area.

* * *

5:45 p.m.

Sango lay on her bed with her hair fanned out on the bed staring at the white ceiling, her thoughts running ramped in her mind. Kirara quickly walked over to Sango, jumped onto the bed and gracefully jumped onto her stomach and began to purr. Sango smiled as she scratched the sensitive area behind the neko's ear. Sango smiled as Kirara purred louder and rubbed her head into Sango's hand. "Kirara, do you think I should agree to his proposal?" Sango laughed softly as she realized that her small friend had fallen asleep on her stomach. Sango quickly and softly removed her friend and placed her on her pillow. As Sango walked to her closet to find a dress, her cell phone vibrated on the night table causing her to groan in annoyance before she answered her phone.

_Phone Conversation_

"Hello, this is Sango speaking."

"Hello my beautiful Sango how are you doing on this fine day?" Roshi gushed. Sango growled in annoyance before she turned in the speakerphone in order to dress for her date.

"Roshi, I suggest you get to the point of this call," she yelled as she zipped up her dress and began to apply a little bit of make-up and sprayed Juicy Couture perfume on her wrist.

"All that I am trying to do is have a decent conversation with my best employee. Why haven't you told me that you were dating someone, Sango-san?"

Sango sighed as she placed her hands over eyes and groaned, "Who told you? Taki? I told her not to tell anyone."

"Sango-san if you are unable to do this assignment, I suggest that you get rid of this guy, before he jeopardizes your chance of finding your brother."

"He will not be a distraction, Roshi, I assure you of that."

"Will you accept this assignment, then?"

"I still have it with me and I will look at it when I have time. Would you please inform the client of my decision?"

"Of course, anything for you my love." With that, said Sango closed her phone and tossed it onto her bed. She took a deep cleansing breath before she looked at her alarm clock on her nightstand, which was flashing the time, six o'clock. Sango smiled as she stood in front of the vanity mirror and examined her attire for the night. She was dressed in a very nice knee-length black cocktail dress that hugged the curves of her body. Her hair was down to her the middle of her back in soft curls. Satisfied with the way she looked she quickly slipped her heels on and applied another lay of lip-gloss before walking out of her room. "Sango the limousine is here!" Megumi yelled.

"I will call when I am on my way back!" she yelled as stepped out of the front door and the chauffer escorted her into the ride. Sango stared out of the tinted window and watched as the bright lights of the city began to disappear and transform into the quiet countryside outside of Tokyo. Sango's eyes widen as the limousine came to a slow stop in front of a magnificent one-story mansion. The chauffer opened the door and held his hand out towards her. She quickly accepted his offer, walked towards the door, and pressed the button for the doorbell. As she was about bell for to ring the bell for a second time the door flew open and revealed a small girl with a pigtail on the right side of her head.

"Hi, my name is Rin, what's your name?" the little girl stated with huge smile plastered on her face. Before Sango could answer the little girl, a smooth voice from the stairway called out to the child.

"Rin-chan, what did I tell you about answering the door without an adult near?" Sesshomaru asked as he glided down the stairs to the door. Rin quickly left the door and ran to Sesshomaru and squeezed his leg in a hug. "Rin, where is Jaken?"

"Jaken didn't want to play tea party with Rin so Rin tied him up to the chair," she replied with a laugh.

'This must be the girl in the picture' Sango thought as she watched the interaction between the two. 'He must be her guardian.'

"Go to your room and untie Jaken; I will send someone to your room so you can eat." Sesshomaru stated as he pushed her towards the grand stairway. After he made sure that he heard the door shut, he turned to Sango, quickly closed the distance between them, grabbed her hand, and kissed it. "Forgive her; the maids tend to let her run wild when I am away."

"She is a remarkable young girl and you have a beautiful home as well," Sango, praised shyly as she slipped off her heels in front of the door, trying to hide her blush. Sesshomaru nodded to her as his eyes wondered over her body again before quietly leading her to the dinning room. Both of them took their seats across from each other while the butler began to set out the silver ware before them. "Sesshomaru-sama, before we eat I would like to look at the contract and make sure that it would not interfere with my…other affairs." Sango stated as stared into Sesshomaru's molten eyes. 'My God, he has the most intense and yet stunning eyes.' The corner of his mouth twitched slightly as he snapped his fingers twice before a butler brought the folder that contain the files and a bottle of age red wine. The butler laid the folders by his master and poured some wine into the glass before going to Sango and filling her glass.

"I think that you should wait after dinner, anger usually spoils a good meal." Sesshomaru stated evenly before he took a sip of red wine.

"I have to agree with you on anger issue; however I would like to start now seeing that I have to take care of a few things if I am to be your wife." Sango stated just as calmly as Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded and motioned for the butler to hand her the files. Sango graciously took the folder from him and opened it to reread the content.

"In those files it states that you are to be my wife for one year-"

"One year are you insane?" Sango yelled as she jumped out of her seat and glared at him. Sesshomaru stared at the enraged woman, shrugged lightly, and took another sip of wine. "Obviously, you do not know what you are asking for. You are asking me to put up with you, as my husband, for one full year, and to take care of the child as my own."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes there is a problem, Sesshomaru-sama; you are asking me to be in this child's life as her mother knowing full and well that I will be taken out of her once the contract is terminated. I do not wish to do that to her." Sango stated passionately before she sat down back into the chair.

"Is there anything else you would like to address about the contract?" he asked coolly.

"As your wife do you expect me to do the duty of a wife?" Sango asked as she slowly brought her wine glass to her glossed lips.

"If I find or hear any changes in regard to that then yes you must perform your wifely duty, as you have elegantly stated." Sango began to cough and narrowed her eyes at the handsome inu-demon. Sesshomaru smirked at Sango as the servants brought in the food. He raised his glass slightly above his head and Sango grudgingly followed suit.

"To our _happy _marriage!"

* * *

**I would like to again to apologize for the late update. I have had a sickness known as writer's block and my step-grandfather (who I spoiled) passed away at the beginning of this month. I know this chapter suck but I promise to make it better next time. If you are wondering about the relationship between Sango and Sano, it is kind of based on my relationship with my daddy. We always play fight and it is fun.**


	9. The Chase

I really don't like doing disclaimers but I have to say that Akina is mine and I might share Kai but I doubt it. Sorry for the late update as usual. Other news is that I have a poll on my profile so after you read this go and vote. Enjoy!!!

* * *

"If I find or hear any changes in regard to that then yes you must perform your wifely duty, as you have elegantly stated." Sango began to cough and narrowed her eyes at the handsome Inu-demon. Sesshomaru smirked at Sango as the servants brought in the food. He raised his glass slightly above his head and Sango grudgingly followed suit.

"To our _happy _marriage!"

* * *

Sango growled as she threw another series of hard punches to the punching bag. "Hey, Sango why are you hitting the punching bag so hard, like it is a person? Who pissed you off this time?" Yahiko joked as he began sanitize the equipment before the opened up.

"Shut…up…Yahiko," Sango panted as she continued to deliver punches to the bag. Yahiko laughed as he began to wipe the front windows and shook his head. Sango arms ached as she finished her morning workout. "Shouldn't you be at school or something?" Sango asked as wiped the sweat from her body with a white towel.

Yahiko laughed," Shouldn't you be at work or off on a mission in Korea?" Sango huffed as she began to walk towards the back. "What's all this?" Sango stopped and looked at her younger cousin.

"What are you talking about, Yahiko?" Sango asked as she held the sweat covered towel around her neck.

"Well there are a few people outside taking pictures of our building."

Sango shrugged," Probably just tourist, I wouldn't worry about it."

Yahiko shook his head," I don't think tourist come with a TV crew and reporters." Sango quickly walked to the front, stood by Yahiko and gasped as she stared out of the window at the chaos. Sango shook her head as she ran back to the office and quickly put a clean t-shirt on before she ran outside into the crowd.

"What is going on out here?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips and a frown on her lips. A young woman with a microphone stopped what she was doing and looked at Sango with curiosity.

"Are you Sagara Sango?" she asked quickly.

Sango scowled and crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive stance. "Who wants to know?' Sango asked evenly. The young reporter sighed as she pouted and began to whine about how she was going to lose her job. Upon seeing this Sango groaned softly before she replied," Tell me what is going on and I might find her for you."

"Well, my team and I found out that the most eligible demon bachelor is taken by a young human woman known as Sango," the young reporter explained quickly in a hushed voice acting as if it was secret.

"I see and who told this information?" Sango asked quietly as she began to process the situation.

The young reporter waved her finger at Sango as if she was a naughty child. "A good reporter never reveals his or her sources," she replied with a goofy smile plastered on her face unaware of the woman in front of her clenching and unclenching her fist. As Sango opened her mouth to yell at the woman, another reporter yelled over to the other reporters.

"Hey, look Akina's team is talking to Sesshomaru's woman!" Upon hearing, this Akina quickly turned her attention back to Sango and gasped. As the group began to crowd around Sango, she was quickly pulled back into studio by two pairs of strong hands, falling hard on her butt. From the floor, Sango watched as her dad and uncle struggle to close and lock the door on the horde of reporters. As Sanosuke and Kenshin finally got a handle on the situation Yahiko offered his hand to his older cousin. Sango smiled as she accepted his hand and stood up.

"Damn that hurt," Sango stated as she began to rub the dirt off the back of her shorts.

Sanosuke grunted as he pulled down the metal barrier so that the photographers could not get any pictures of them. "What the hell did you do this time Sango?" Sanosuke asked as he finished locking the metal doors to the windows.

Sango shrugged as she began to walk towards the showers in the back, "I didn't do shit this time but I am going to find out in a few moments."

* * *

15 minutes later

Sango finally stepped out of the locker room dressed in tight dark blue jeans, a white wife beater, and a black leather jacket with a motorcycle helmet tucked under her arm. "And where the hell do you think you are going with my bike?"

Sango smiled as she placed the helmet between her knees and began to place her hair in a sloppy high ponytail. "Someone leaked out information that I am dating Sesshomaru and I am going to find out whom," she stated quickly before she placed the helmet on her head, pushed the dark tinted face shield, and put on her black leather gloves. As she walked towards the metal doors and motioned Yahiko to open the metal curtains. As soon as the metal curtain came up flashes of lights began to go off on the other side of the window. Sango took a deep breathe before she calmly walked out into the crowd and got on her dad's motorcycle. Before she could even insert the key into the ignition, she was bombard with questions from different reporters.

"Miss Sagara is true that you are dating Itchoda Sesshomaru?" one asked as he thrust his recorder towards Sango.

"How did you two meet?" another asked as he pushed the first one out of the way. Sango sighed as she finally inserted key into the ignition and revved the bike to life with an almost deafening noise. Immediately, the group of reporters stepped back away from the bike and Sango quickly and easily maneuvered her way into the heavy crowded streets earning few blown horns.

Akina and her crew quickly ran back to their van and began to follow Sango from a short distance. "Stay on her Kai and try not to lose her!" she yelled as the car speed through a red light and took a sharp right turn the tires shrieking in the process.

Sango smirked as she as she glanced into her side mirror and saw the news truck following her from a few blocks behind. 'Let's see if they can really keep up with me,' she thought with smile on her face. "Let the race begin."

"Damn, where did this girl learn how to drive, the race track?" Kai asked as he took another right turn.

"It doesn't matter right now Kai-san, just stay on her!" Akina yelled from the front passenger seat.

"I'm trying, I'm trying just give me a break will ya?" Kai yelled back keeping his eyes trained on Sango. Just as the van began to close in behind Sango, the traffic light ahead turned yellow. "It looks like we have her now," Kai stated as he began to slow down as the light changed from green to yellow.

Sango smirked as she saw the light change from green to yellow, "This is my chance," she whispered to herself as she sifted to the sixth gear and dashed through the cars and walking pedestrians with ease.

Kai and the others stared in wonder as they watched Sango disappear into the crowd as if they were not there. "Wow, now that's my kind of woman!" Kai stated in admiration. Akina scoffed as she punched Kai in his arm before she crossed her arms and began to pout.

Sango slowly turned into a darken garage and waited until the van that was following her passed by the building that she was in. Sango laughed as she took off her helmet and turned off the bike. She quickly ran her gloved hand through her hair, reached inside of her jacket and brought out her sunglasses, and quietly slipped onto the crowded walkways. "Time to have another talk with Sesshomaru," she stated as she place the glasses on her face.


	10. I'm Sorry for the Wait

I would like to apologize for the TWO-YEAR wait for the next chapter. I am working very hard on this amazing (well I think it's amazing) new piece. I would also like to thank SangoIchimaru for bringing this story back to my attention and for being a loyal fan to this story. I know you written me earlier in the year but I failed to bring it in time. In addition, you probably have noticed the few changes to the story as well. I removed the previous author's notes and changed the summary.

With that said I am changing the direction of the story just slightly and I have changed my writing style after rereading my earlier writing style.

I will try to have the chapter up by this Saturday night or Sunday evening.


	11. Destiny Awaits

Sorry, for the wait school and crap got in the way. Now enough of the excuses on to the main event, the new chapter. 6,024 words.

oxoxoxox

She quickly ran her gloved hand through her hair, reached inside of her jacket and brought out her sunglasses, and quietly slipped onto the crowded walkways. "Time to have another talk with Sesshomaru," she stated.

* * *

Two men and a young woman sat together in the central park picnic area contemplating over a table full of documents and blurry pictures. "Where the hell did that bitch go? I mean one minute we trailing her, the next she vanishes before our eyes. I swear there is something unusual about that girl," Kai grumbled as placed a cigarette between his thin lips and began to search for his lighter. Finally, he found his lighter, and smirk formed and relief spread through his body. As Kai tried strike a light, Akina quickly snatched the cigarette from his lips, snapped the stick in half, and threw it behind her. "What the hell Akina that was my last cigarette. I hope you know that you are buying me a new pack of cigarettes," Kai yelled.

Akina rolled her eyes and placed her hands on hips," No, I am not; besides that one of the nastiest habits, anyone can pick up. Why do you smoke anyway?"

"You are the main reason why I do it. You and this damn job, and if the boss man calls again I'm going to kick his ass!" he fumed as placed the lighter back into his pocket. Kai took a deep breath, lay down on the lush green grass, and stared at the leaves that swayed with the light breeze. "Seriously, who the hell cares if this guy, Sesshomaru, has a human girlfriend? I mean it is not uncommon for demons and humans to mix people should just get over it."

Akina gasped as if he committed blasphemy and punched him on his open side. "You obviously don't know what this really means for the demon-world, baka," she stated as she began to search for her cell phone in her massive purse.

"Well, what the hell does it mean then?"

Akina stopped searching through her purse and stared at him incredulously, before she reached across the picnic table and grabbed a stack of highlighted documents and placed them in front of Kai. "This, oh dumb one, is the history, the genealogy, and of the juicy gossip of the demon world, on Itchoda Sesshomaru."

Kai and Ginta both looked at the paper before the looking Akina then back at the paper. "This looks like a passage from a history book," Ginta stated quietly before moving back to his spot.

"According to demon history and bloodlines, Sesshomaru is one of the higher elite pure breeds in the inu-dynasty of Japan."

"So what, he's like a prince or something?" Kai snorted as he leaned against the tree.

Akina looked at him with wide eyes," Well, in retrospect, he is a prince, the dog-demon prince that is." Kai and Ginta stared at Akina as she began to produce more documents, laid the papers on the grass, and allowed them to read before she continued," Sesshomaru, is the eldest son of the Inu-no-Taisho, the founder and CEO of Technology for the Future.

"Wait isn't Inu-no-Taisho the name of the Great General of the West?" Kai asked.

"Actually, they are one in the same."

"How is that even possible?" Ginta asked quietly as he sipped on his soda.

"It is kind of a well known fact that demons can live as long as 400 to even 500 years. That is why many older demons are so rich because during all those years they have accumulated during the warring ages." Akina stated as she gathered up the information that she had laid before her companions.

"So what's the next move, Akina?" Ginta asked as he watched her gather the rest of her things.

"We are going to go talk to the source once more. Now, get your lazy asses off the ground and let us go to The Higurashi Shrine."

* * *

Sango slowly made her way through the thick mid-day crowd all the while looking over her shoulders. She sighed as she ran her leather-gloved hand through her hair again, before she placed a Bluetooth in her ear. Just as she came the crossing her cell vibrated within her tight fitted jeans. "Sango speaking," she stated in slight aggression and placed her shades on the top of her hair.

"Ah, yes your voice is still as lovely as a nightingale my Sango," the sugary voice sang over the phone with a hint of sarcasm.

"What do you want, Roshi-san?" Sango asked as she calmly crossed the street getting closer to her destination.

"It seems we have quite a little problem with a certain someone, and it needs to be settled soon, and when I say soon I mean now." Roshi growled out over the phone. "You are to come by my office in downtown Koto."

Sango swore as she stopped near the designated building and stared at her watch and then up the side of the Technology for the Future main building. Sango smirked as she looked up the side of the building, 'I guess our meeting will have to wait another day,' she thought as she blew a fleeting kiss to the building before walking away.

* * *

"Mr. Ictodca, you three o'clock appointment has arrived." Mai stated as she gave a slight bow to Sesshomaru, who stood at the window staring down at the crowds. He frowned as he watched Sango amiss the crowd, their eyes connecting briefly before she blew him a kiss, as if she knew he was watching her. 'Non-sense, she's not able to see me,' he thought. Sesshomaru nodded to Mai as he walked over to his mini bar against the wall and poured Grey Goose Vodka in to a shot glass. She nodded back to him before she turned back to the door and ushered the young man into the office.

"Don't you think it's a little early to be drinking vodka, Sesshomaru-san?" the young man asked as he placed his hands into his pockets. Sesshomaru grunted before he took his shot with ease and turned to the young man before him. "You're late Yoichi," he stated as he walked behind his desk and settled into his seat.

"Forgive me, my friend, if I had known you missed me so much I would have came earlier," Yoichi joked as took a seat in front of Sesshomaru's desk. Sesshomaru glared at him before he poured another glass of vodka and took his seat behind his desk.

"So, what is this I hear about you dating a lowly human girl? Seriously, Sesshomaru, what hell has gotten into you, for you consider a human even worthy of your attention?" he asked as he watched Sesshomaru swirl the clear liquid in the shot glass before he took the shot and placed the glass on the desk.

"I need a small favor Yoichi," he stated as his hand wandered into his desk and quickly brought out a small picture of a young woman with long brown hair and deep chocolate eyes to match. Her face was smooth; her lips full and pink, almost the picture of perfect innocence. However, even though her face seemed innocent there was something about the way she looked in the picture that seemed as if she was hiding something. "Who is she?"

"That is my human girlfriend, Sagara Sango, and I want you to find some information on her so I can continue with my plans."

"Which would be what, my friend?"

"I'll explain it in all due time, Yoichi," Sesshomaru stated as he snatched the picture from the fox-demon's hand. 'There is something about her and I just cannot figure it out just yet,' he thought as he looked at the picture.

"Why can't you get Kagura-san or some private detective to get information? Or better yet how about just ask her some questions yourself?" Yoichi asked has he leaned back into the chair. Sesshomaru glared at the young demon before he shook his head and walked back to the windowpane.

"The only things that Kagura was able to get about her were from her high school and a little bit from her college. However, anything after that is non-existent; it is as if she disappeared off the face of the Earth. Besides, I do not trust any other agencies because they may not have the connections needed for this job. So, do you think you can handle the job, Yoichi?" Sesshomaru asked with a subtle challenge in his voice

Yoichi smirked as he heard the slight challenge in Sesshomaru's voice, but didn't take the bait. "I'll think about it, my friend. Until then I have a date with Destiny, the new club in downtown Tokyo. It is going to be amazing; you really should come. You never know, you might even find a demoness instead dealing with this Sango chick."

"I have work to do," Sesshomaru stated serious as he made his way back to his black leather seat, behind his desk.

"All you do is work, my friend."

"All you do is play, Yoichi. When will you start on the assignment?"

Yoichi sighed as he got up from his seat and headed towards the door. "You didn't answer my question, Yoichi."

Yoichi stopped with his hand resting on the doorknob, turned slightly with a sly smirk, "Sorry, but I only deal with interesting people. Good luck, Sesshomaru, and make sure to send me an invitation to the wedding."

* * *

Koto, Japan

Sango slowly made her way through the slightly busy neighborhood of Koto trying to get to her location. Sango smiled as she saw her destination coming closer into view. Within a few moments, Sango brought her Ducati 1198 SP to a slow cruise as she finally made her way towards the fenced in parking lot. Sango swiftly placed her kickstand into place and turned off the bike, before making her way to the front entrance of Roshi's Body Shop and Repairs. The doorbell announced her arrival into the shop and greeted by none other than her boss, Roshi. "You're late Sango," he stated sourly as he tried to clean his hands of the motor oil that stained his pale skin.

Sango quickly took off her helmet, shaking her long dark brown locks to avoid the helmet hair. "Be happy that I even came here, Roshi-san. What happen to the promise of a vacation, huh? You specifically told me to take time off to be with my family. Now, you're calling more than you ever did when I was on assignment."

"You are right, but then," he paused as he grabbed the remote from his desk and pointed it towards the TV hanging in the corner of the lobby, "this shit happened, and now my star assassin is compromised. Now explain to me how the hell did this happen?" he asked with a snarl. "Who the hell is this guy anyway?"

Before Sango could even open her mouth, a very euphonious voice answered for her. "The guy that she is with is none other than Itchoda Sesshomaru, first in line to inherit the company known as The Future of Technology, as well as the eldest son of the Great Demon Lord of the West. This basically means that he is inu-demon royalty."

"Are you spying on me, LaDarius?" Sango asked as she glanced over her shoulder to the figure leaning against the doorway, which leads to the workshop. The young man's smooth chestnut skin glistened with sweat and heavily colored with dirt from a recent project.

LaDarius snorted with an arrogant smirk on his face, "Don't flatter yourself, Sango-san. That is all Leilani's area of work, besides we knew about it by the time we got on our plane coming from Sao Paulo."

"Speaking of your twin sister, where is she?

"Clean up mission, a rookie from one of the larger branches of our clan had the unfortunate luck of being a little too close for comfort when the TNT went off. She'll be back later on tonight, maybe." LaDarius shrugged as he moved to the mini refrigerator and retrieved three Hitachino Nest XH beers. After giving Roshi and Sango, the beer the three saluted before falling into a comfortable silence.

"So the questions are, how the hell you even get stuck with a guy like that, and can you handle your mission even though you are in the spotlight?" Roshi asked as he placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

"I do not know, but I will figure it out as I go," Sango stated as she watched the news replay her getaway stunt earlier that morning.

"Did you bring your envelop that I gave you?" Roshi asked with puff of smoke.

"No, I didn't have a chance to bring it, due to the fact of all the news reporters in my front yard."

Roshi finally stood up from behind his desk, snuffed out his cigarette," This could not have come at a worst time than this."

"What are you talking about? I have been in worst situations than this; remember that time in South Africa?"

"He's not talking about the situation, Sango-san; he's talking about the timing of it all." LaDarius snorted. Sango glared at the mechanic before returning her attention to her handler.

"What is he talking about Roshi?"

"Nothing, just there has been recent rumors that an older larger clan is resurfacing from the past. Now, I need to go to Club Destiny to get the information from an informant, but since you are here you get to do it."

"What the fuck, I am on vacation! Besides, I do not have anything to wear or drive to a club like that," Sango stated with a smirk as she finished off her beer. LaDarius smirked as he motioned Sango to follow him into the garage. Sango groaned as she swallowed the rest of her beer and followed him into the mechanic's sanctuary, and stopped when LaDarius threw a duffle bag into her unprepared arms.

"What the hell is this for?" Sango asked as she unzipped the duffle bag and pulled out a red quarter length sleeve shirt, a broad studded black belt, a pair of black jeggins, a pair of Rolando 120mm Christian Louboutin shoes, and a small bag full of make-up.

"Leilani figured that you wouldn't have anything for the club so she picked out a few things for you. Why don't you go and get ready, and by the time you finish I should be finished with your gift from me." Sango nodded as she took the bag into the small restroom to complete her transformation.

Finally, after a few minutes Sango stepped from the restroom fully ready for the nightlife. Both of the men turned to her direction as her heels clicked against the tainted concrete of the garage.

"It took you long enough, now let me introduce you to your new ride." LaDarius sated as ushered her to the covered vehicle. He grabbed two hands full of the cover and quickly revealed the sleek new car. "This is a Saleen S5S Raptor imported from the United States. Everything on this baby customized to my specifics. The car has armour-plating body, Limousine tinted bulletproof glass, retractable license plate, and Run-flat wheels. The interior is equipped with a Bluetooth kit as well as USB port for your iPod, so you can receive information from Leilani. Also, the trunk is your weapon storage case; all you need to do is to scan your thumb print on this scanner on the left side of the trunk. Also, Leilani should have your death mask ready whenever you have the time," LaDarius explained as he demonstrated the new technology and showing her all of her firearm options.

Sango nodded as she reached for Smith & Wesson double-action .45 ACP, loving the way it felt in her hand. "So what is my mission?"

"To get a USB flash drive from Kumo-"

"What the fuck, Roshi, are you serious? Kumo, as in Kumo, the spider demoness that's in love with me? Fuck this shit, Roshi, I am not going to meet her anywhere, or go anywhere near her."

LaDarius laughed," Didn't you two use to go together or something like that?"

"No, we had a few missions together but somehow after the mission she became obsessed with me," Sango huffed as she examine the gun a few more minutes before stuffing it in her back pocket and placed her shirt over the exposed firearm.

"That's not what Lani told me," LaDarius snorted as he handed her two sets of keys.

"Whatever, nerd; Roshi after this mission you are going to owe me so much money," Sango stated as she got into her new car allowing her new "baby" to purr before driving off into the busy streets heading for Tokyo.

* * *

Outside the club

Sango's POV

Sango slowly brought her black Saleen S5S Raptor to a complete stop in front of the crowded entrance of the club and immediately, a young man, dressed in black trousers with a blood red button down shirt and a skinny black silk tie came to her door and opening it and offered his hand to her. "Welcome to Club Destiny, where your destiny awaits," he stated smoothly as he watched Sango take his hand and stylishly stepped out of her car. Sango took in her surroundings before pulling the valet, by his tie, closer to her while placing sixty dollars into his front trouser pocket," Park my car three blocks from here in a public garage, and leave the keys in the glove compartment. Also, if there's even a tiny scratch on my car, I will kill you and it will not be a quick death," she stated. Quickly, releasing the valet, she placed the keys into his trembling hand and a smirk graced her glossed lips as she watched him drive off slowly as possible. She looked around once more before making her way to the door only to stop by the club's bouncer.

"Your name, please," the bouncer asked as he took an appreciate look at Sango's fitted black jeggins, a low collar red open shoulder ¾ length shirt with a broad black belt, and a pair of Christian Louboutin shoes.

"Sagara Sango," she replied with a reserved smirk.

The bouncer took another glance at her before he began his search of her name only to come up with nothing. "Sorry, sweetness, but the only way you getting in here tonight is if you're on the guest list," he stated as he crossed his massive arms over his chest and placed his self between her and the main entrance. The bouncer effortlessly shoved her out of the way to allow another V.I.P couple to enter into the club.

Sango shrugged as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, and dialed the desired number and allowed it to ring for a few times. Another smirk graced her lips as she gracefully walked back to the large bouncer. The muscle man looked back at her with an annoyed look on his face, "What do you want now, sweetness?" he asked.

Sango simply held the phone out to the man and stated," It's for you."

The bouncer quickly snatched the phone from her and answered it with an obnoxious tone," This is Gonzo; who am I speaking to?" The bouncer paled as the voice on the phone began to speak. "Yes sir, I understand."

"No sir, I understand completely…it will never happen again," Gonzo's eyes shifted to Sango as she smiled back and continued to wait for the conversation to end. The conversation ended and Gonzo handed the cell phone back to Sango and then bowed. "Forgive me Miss Sagara; I was not informed that you are close friends with Roshi-sama. Please enjoy, and tell the bartender that all the drinks you order are on Mr. Roshi-sama's tab."

Sango nodded as she sauntered her way to the door, but stopped beside Gonzo and placed her hand on his tall muscular shoulder, and placed her red tinted gloss lips near his ear. "Do you see those three individuals over there at the corner of that building?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes ma'am, would you like me to get rid of them?"

"No, they will be heading over here in a few moments, give them a hard time before allowing them in. Give me about five minutes," she stated as she entered the club.

"Explain to me again Akina why are we outside of club Destiny?" Kai questioned as he glanced down at his watch.

Akina quickly spun around, placed her hands on her hips, and glared at Kai. "Again, oh clueless one, we were told by our Intel that she looked like she was headed to this location."

"Akina, we are not special agents or whatever, tell me plain and simple."

Akina threw her hands up in the air in frustration," Our sources said that she would be here."

"At what time, for all we know, she might be in there already," he replied smoothly.

"Ha, do you see that line Kai-san? She may be pretty and she maybe Sesshomaru's girlfriend, but even she is might not be able to get into Destiny. Club Destiny is the hottest premier club for humans and demons alike, almost only the best of the best get into that club," Akina explained, as she crossed her arms and nodded her head in agreement to her thoughts.

Kai and Ginta chuckled at the younger girl's antics before they turned their head in the direction of the club.

"Quick question, how are we going to get into the club?" Kai asked.

"Don't know yet, why?"

"Well because she's walking in right now."

"What! How in the hell is she skipping the line, she must have some connects or something. I'm really beginning to hate this chick!" Akina fumed as her ki spiked to an abnormal high range. Both of the men looked at the young woman and began to slowly back away from her. She quickly turned her head to her partners in rage. "We are getting in that club if it is the last thing we do!" she yelled as she grabbed both the men's arms and began to drag them across the street.

* * *

Inside the club

_Stomp stomp I've arrived_

_Drop the beat, nasty face_

_Why ya lookin' at me?_

_Flyin' flyin' flyin' flyin' through the sky_

_In my spaceship_

_I'm an alien tonight_

_Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka_

_You think I can't get hood like you, you motherfucka_

_I can do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_Do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch; wear my hat low like you_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem_

_Sugar sugar sugar_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem_

_Sugar sugar sugar_

A mass of bodies swayed, grinded, and jumped to the beat of the song as it began to intensify along with the flashing lights. Exotic dancers proved extra entertainment inside their cages high above the energized mass. Sango slightly craned her neck in order to get a quick view of both the bottom and top floor before she made her way to bar for a drink. As she made her way through the mixed crowd of humans and demons, an uncanny presence of someone watching her almost stopped her in mid-stride. She cautiously looked around her until she finally made it to the over-crowded bar. Sango waited until the bartender took her order, and settled on the barstool with her back against the bar searching for her unknown comrade. She looked around one more time before she spotted the trio of idiots that had somehow managed to follow her to the club. She quickly turned her back to the crowd and slightly ducked her head down, taking a piece of paper and a pen, and quickly . As the bartender came, back with her order Sango quickly grabbed her wrist and placed twenty dollars along with a quick written note in the girl's hand. The young woman quickly read the note before she acknowledged the request, and walked away. Sango watched the crowd once more before asking for two more shots of vodka.

_Got up in the club  
Posted in the back  
Feeling so good  
Looking so bad_

Rocking this skirt  
Rocking this club  
Got my middle finger up  
I don't really give a fuck

Sango looked up into the mirror and a young woman in the middle of the dance floor captured her attention. She watched as a young woman with a black lace mini-dress, which showed off her perfectly toned midriff, twisted her hips erotically in the middle of the dance floor. The movement of her lithe body mesmerized her; the young woman easily out danced everyone there, including the strippers. Their eyes met for an instant through the mirror, and the young woman smiled at Sango before beckoning her with her manicured finger. A sly smirk formed on Sango's crimsoned lips as she tossed back her first shot of Vodka, slamming the glass on the bar, before she turned around and came face to face with the two men that had been following her with that little reporter.

_Rocking these diamonds  
I'm rocking this chain  
Make sure you get a picture  
I'm rocking my fame_

_To be what you is_  
_You gotta be what you are_  
_The only thing I'm missing_  
_Is a black guitar_

_I'm a Rockstar_  
_Hey baby_  
_I'm a Rockstar_  
_Hey baby_

Sango smiled at the two young men before her," Hello, gentlemen how may I help you tonight?"

_Big city  
Bright lights  
Sleep all day  
Up all night_

"Miss Sagara, how about we go somewhere quieter," stated the taller young man stated as he placed his hand on the small of her back, ushering her back towards the bar. Sango groaned as both men flanked her sides turning towards in case she tried to escape. "Miss Sagara, we have a few questions for you to answer, such as where the hell you learn to drive like a stunt driver."

_Six-inch walker  
Big shit talker  
I never play the victim  
I'd rather be a stalker  
_

Sango smiled as she got the attention of the female bartender and nodded," Hey, I need a round of Scotch for my friends."

_So baby take me in  
I'll disobey the law  
Make sure you frisk me good  
Check my panties and my bra  
_

"Miss Sagara, we're not here for entertainment. We are here about the incident this morning as well as the information on your unexpected relationship with Sesshomaru-sama."

_Wildn out  
A crazy house  
With my white jacket on  
Wont you come  
And sign me out  
_

"Sure, but before we do that how about a toast to the both of you catching me, in such a short period of time; I guess this will be my first interview?" Sango asked as she raised her shot glass in the air, signaling the dancers over to the group. Sango hid her smile behind her glass as the nearly nude dancers easily distracted the two men.

_To be what you is  
You gotta be what you are  
The only thing I'm missing  
Is a black guitar  
_

Sango easily disappeared into the crowd and positioned herself in the middle of the dance floor. Sango closed her eyes as her body began to sway to the music.

_Oh lover, don't you dare slow down  
Go longer, you can last more rounds  
Push harder, you're almost there now  
So go lover, make mama proud  
_

As her hips followed the rhythm of the song, a pair of dainty hands grasped her hips and a slender body pushed up against her. Sango finally opened her eyes, which instantly connected with a pair of blood red eyes. "Kumo, I need the USB drive," Sango whispered as Kumo's right hand tangled in her hair.

_And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs  
And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me, baby  
but you can't stop there, music still playing in the background  
And you're almost there  
You can do it, I believe in you, baby  
So close from here  
__  
_The spider demoness smirked has she gently pulled Sango's face closer to her. Kumo flicked her tongue across Sango's bottom lip, before drawing her in for a quick kiss. "I've missed you, Sango."

_Baby I'ma be your motivation  
Go, go, go, go  
Motivation  
Go, go, go, go_

"Can't say that I feel the same way," Sango stated as she tried to put a little space between their bodies, but the crowd of clubbers did not allow much space. Kumo pouted but continued to dance with Sango, ignoring her glare.

_And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs  
And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby  
but you can't stop there, music still playin in the background  
And you're almost there  
You can do it, I believe in you baby  
So close from here_

Kumo smiled seductively at her partner once more before bringing her lips close to her ear," We are being watched, my beautiful Sango. First, is a fox demon on the upper floor and second is a cute little girl heading our way. I hope you are not cheating on me, Sango. You do know what I do when my lovers cheat on me?"

"Don't worry about her, she's just nosey ass brat. Now, give me the damn drive so I can go."

Kumo's eyes darken as she roughly pulled Sango closer and roughly crushed her lips to Sango's already swollen lips, and quickly slipped the two-inch drive into Sango's mouth. Sango quickly ended the kiss, and hastily walked to the back entrance of the club.

Kumo watched her partner leave her in the middle of the dance. She smirked as she turned around setting her sights on the young female reporter, her fangs practically dripping with venom.

* * *

Outside the club (in the back)

"Well, well, well look what we have here boys," a middle-aged man chuckled as he stalked towards Sango with half a bottle of sake dangling from his wrist. He slowly approached Sango a disgusting smile was plastered showing off his yellow teeth before he took another mouthful of his sake. Following him was two younger men flanking him on both sides.

Sango groaned as the smell of the sake and cheap cigars insulted her nose, 'Doesn't anyone have any class left,' she thought fleetingly as she began to crack her knuckles. Sango slowly turned to her right noticing the two other thugs behind her. Another groan escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and realized a severe headache was near.

"Hey little lady are you lost? You know a sweet thing like yourself shouldn't be out this late," another thug stated as all five men began to enclose on her the alley.

"Get lost! I have things that are more important to deal with than you and your friends' drunken asses! Now get out of my way." Sango replied as her right hand slowly crept to her back pocket, passing her semi-automatic, fishing out her black leather fingerless gloves with studs on the knuckles.

"What's the rush sweetness? The party is just about to start," the ringleader stated sweetly. Sango almost gagged in disgust and easily slipped her gloves on.

"Hey Yamada, look at those pretty legs, man they look soft."

"Yeah, I can't wait until they're wrapped around my waist," Yamada replied as he licked his lips and smiled displaying his yellowish teeth. Just as he was about to take another step towards Sango the heavy side door for the club swung open collided against his face.

"Miss Sango, my name is Akina and I have a few questions for you regarding this morning-"

"You dumb bitch you just broke my nose!" Yamada yelled as he held his nose trying to stop the bleeding.

Akina stopped and began to access the situation for the moment," Oh was I interrupting something?" she asked sheepishly as she tried to inch back to the door only to caught by one of the thugs and was pushed towards the center where Sango stood. "Look, let's just all calm down for a moment, okay? You see technically I did not break your nose; if you was not standing there then maybe none of this would have happened. "

Sango's eyes widened in shock and laughter erupted into the stale city air, as tears of humor glided down her cheeks.

"Bitch, you're going to pay for that, both of you will. Get them!" he yelled as he pointed his bloody hand towards the two women. Akina screamed as she tried to run the other direction only to stumble into to Sango.

Sango quickly pushed Akina out of the way and made her stance against the men rushing towards her. Sango easily dodged the groups attempt to grab her and sided stepped each man with a smile on her face. "And here I thought that you would actually give me a little workout, what a joke my grandmother can do better then you all and she is in a wheelchair!"

As the drunken men each tried to punch her, Sango's movement became a blur to the men. As easy as the fight began, it ended when the leader became unconscious. Sango stood erect over the fallen man took a deep cleansing breathe before rolling her head and shoulders of their kinks. Sango looked over to Akina and sighed as the girl still trembled in the upright fetal position. 'This is going to be a long ass night.' she thought.

* * *

Extra Info

*Kumo means spider and cloud in Japanese (I was looking up cool nicknames for colleagues in Sango's field of practice) - the legend is about a spider who turns into a beautiful young woman to become a weaver in gratitude to a farmer, who saved her life from a snake who was going to eat her. She eats cotton the farmer provides to spin into cloth for kimono. When he brings her more cotton, the snake sneaks into the bale, and attempts to eat her once again. As she runs, heavy and slows from the cotton inside her, the sun takes pity on her and lifts her up by a sunbeam caught on the web hanging from her mouth. In gratitude, she spins fluffy white clouds from the cotton, and that is why the word cloud and the word spider are both Kumo. (This is from ) This is also one of her many talents she can also cause fogs and steel like web to kill her targets. In addition, like a spider she has fangs in which she can choose how toxic she wants her venom to be.

*The club clothing is brought to you by greatglam(dot)com under night tops. Kumo's attire is called Attach It (Black). Sango's outfit is under day shirt and is called Crazy Talk (she's more on the conservative side)

*Yoichi-Japanese name meaning "bewitching/seductive first (son)," 2) "clear/sun/pride first (son)," 3) "foreign/ocean first (son)," and 4) "participating first (son)." Fox Demon

*Soundtrack for the chapter: Do it Like a Dude-Jessie J & Rockstar 101- Rihanna, and Motivation- Kelly Rowland.

*Please forgive me with the songs, this is my first time using songs in a chapter so not too much flame.

*This is also my first time using Yuri in my story.

*I would also like to thank my good friend Rhi for editing half of this story.


End file.
